Vampires Blood
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: He says he's a vampire... He tells me that I've lost my memories and maybe he's right. I can't seem to remember, and yet I've been sold to you like some kind of slave. Will you accept me though? All this darkness its been eating at me ever since I lost my memories... will you be the one to help me remember before its to late?
1. The Whore and Vampire

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok I've got mixed feelings putting this up but I'm gonna go ahead and start posting it. Second chapter is almost done. Any who for those who are super familiar with my work I write a lot of dark pieces. When I write that's what I'm most comfortable with so here's another one. But don't be sad everything I write has a happy ending it just doesn't seem like that when it starts. So anyway enough talk read it and let me know if you'd like me to post some more. **

Roxas POV

Chapter 1: The Whore and Vampire

The men I was with didn't matter they paid me for a service that I provided. The man I was with today had black hair with white stripes. An eye patch covered his eye and my legs were currently wound around his strong waist. His hands gripped my waist in a bruising manner as he lifted me up and slammed me back down. I was breathing in his heavy scent of vodka and cigarettes as he pounded into my ass merciously. He was the first one whose dick it seemed was large enough to ram my prostrate on the first thrust. Crying out in pleasure I was really hoping he would let me cum. But as fate would have it as soon as he grunted out his release he pushed me off. I was so close to my release damn it! Paying me the money he owed I quickly got dressed and headed out of the door.

The night was cold ready for winter yet I was walking outside with bare feet. My feet felt like they were about to freeze but I didn't care I enjoyed the walk back to the agency I worked at. I wasn't really like a hooker but in a way I was. I lost all my worth a long time ago sometime around the age of fifteen. I had forgotten something really important and then I began to cut myself. The pleasure I got from it was wonderful it was like a high that you just couldn't come down from.

My feet were almost frostbitten by the time I reached the agency. Neon lights advertised X rated movies and even more. His name was Xemnas and he always made me cum. I didn't like him I just enjoyed the sex we had. He was a pretty good kisser but there was someone that I knew I was missing even more. Someone I had forgotten long ago. Heat rushed into the little store as I walked in. I worked hard for my little sister Naminé and my older brother Cloud and his boyfriend Leon. Cloud was a teacher at the local high school where I was supposed to be going. I had dropped out some time ago to help pay for Naminé's schooling. She was an artist that loved to draw but at the same time she was very fragile.

Leon worked at a local bar that's actually where he had met my brother. "Roxas are you ok?" Xemnas asked as I closed the door behind me.

That's right I was barefoot and wearing a short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Giggling I walked up to Xemnas and threw my arms around his neck. For a moment he wavered and the Xemnas I knew was replaced with a man with spiky fire engine red hair and toxic green eyes. Xemnas never asked if I was doing ok, in fact he never really cared.

"I'm good, hey you look different than usual. Did you dye your hair?" I couldn't stop laughing as I pressed my lips firmly against his. They were warm molding against mine and his tongue came out to tangle with mine. "Why do you always give me the guys that never let me cum? Is it cause you want to have sex with me?" I whined. I hadn't had anything to drink so why was I acting like this? "Seriously I'm really horny right now!" I growled nipping Xemnas neck.

He didn't respond probably because by now we were having a serious make out session. My legs were around his waist and he was grinding his arousal against mine, groaning his lips left mine to kiss along my jaw and neck.

There was something so familiar about this… his kisses and touches. I loved it, I craved it! I was breathing hard by the time I passed out. When I dreamed it was about a glass plate with white pearls on top. The plate was floating in mid air and the pearls were all gathered at the edge of the plate. There was one pearl in particular that I was really focused on. It was sitting on the edge of the plate about to fall. As I watched the plate tilted ever so slightly until the pearl was falling, right before it hit the ground it disolved into a fine white shimmering powder and was gone.

Pain radiated in my skull and I dropped to my knees screaming just as I was brought back to reality. I couldn't see… there was a cloth tied over my eyes and I realized I couldn't move my hands or my feet either. "What's going on?" I whimpered tugging my arms only to hear the clanking of chains. Feet sounded in the distance and I tensed up. Who was coming? Was it my captor? What did he plan to do with me?

The sounds were close before they stopped right by my face. All the events before then seemed pretty fuzzy, what did my captor look like again? It was Xemnas right? I was with him last… right? I couldn't remember, what was going on? Why couldn't I see? I tried to hide how scared I was when I heard a voice that didn't sound like Xemnas at all.

"Are you awake?" The voice was rich and smooth like velvet. It was sexy and I had to hold back the moan that threatened to bubble out.

"Who… who are you?" I asked. Long fingers cupped my face and I whimpered turning my head away even though I couldn't see.

"It's ok I won't hurt you. You're safe." He responded his breath was warm against my face and I thought I smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Please let me go." I whimpered trying to back up. Fingers wrapped around my arms, what was going on? Did he have like four hands?

"It's ok Axel won't hurt you he really won't. Shouldn't we take this blindfold off of him? …. But he's terrified you've tied him up Ax he can't go anywhere." Someone else responded. This voice was soft and kind it reminded me of a child and I somehow felt safer.

The blindfold was loosened and dropped around my neck so that I could finally see. I was met with the most beautiful set of toxic green eyes. They seemed to be glowing in the dim lighting. When he smiled I swear I saw…. sharp… canines…. oh no… I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" I screamed thrashing about. I headbutted someone in the face and landed on my back hitting my head against the concrete floor. My legs were bound and I think I kicked the guy named Axel in the face.

He was crazy, he was so crazy he had tried to convince me that he was a vampire! A fucking vampire! He couldn't be could he? I was going crazy right? But those teeth, those teeth…. I had to get away I had to! I remembered what happened that night now. It had been about a week ago when he had come to me in a shiny red mustang. Cherry red to be exact, it wasn't unusual for people like him to come in high class cars. He hired me to have sex with him, I agreed because he said he would pay me double what I was normally paid.

We had kissed, he was a really good kisser his tongue tangled with mine and he pushed me down in the backseat of the car and climbed on top. His hands had roamed over my body, up the tight shirt that I was wearing to pinch my nipples. I remembered moaning loudly the car had steamed up with all the heat. His kisses were addictive and tasted like cigarettes, he smelled like he had walked right out of a forest.

He was beautiful, he didn't seem like all the other guys. After a good twenty minute make out session, he stopped only to tell me he wanted to do things the right way. He wanted to take me to his house, he wasn't like the other guys or so I believed. He offered me something to drink on our way to his house, I should have known he had tampered with the drink when I realized the seal had already been broken. It was water but I was so thirsty I couldn't stop myself. He told me all about himself, that he was a vampire and that he was lonely, he said he had been watching me, and at the time it seemed so endearing and my heart surged with joy.

The last thing that I remembered was that he told me everything would be ok and then I passed out. I remembered waking up in my bed later that morning with no recollection of how I had gotten there. I thought it had all been a dream…. but no now he was here, he had come to get me and I was going to die!

Now I was desperately trying to get away but I felt arms wind around my waist and in one last desperate attempt I slammed my head against the concrete floor. Maybe if I hit hard enough I would make a big enough gash on my head and I would die.

Blackness coated my vision and soon I was gone swimming in an ocean full of blackness. Emptiness.

It seemed like I was there in the darkness for a long time before I started to hear voices. At first they were in the distance, soon they became closer and closer.

"... Really have to bring him here like this? I mean come on Axel…. well whatever as long as he's ok." That voice was it… was that Cloud?

I kept trying to pull myself closer and closer to that voice of reason he would save me Cloud had always saved me.

"Yes a few stitches was all he needed Riku took care of that for me." Axel's voice rang out in the darkness and I tried to push away to go back to that sweet darkness if that meant I could be away from him.

"Are you kidding me? That idiot all but licked the floor clean of his blood, well its true don't give me that look." This voice was smooth to it was mature sounding, sweet and rich like honey.

The blackness began to clear away and my eyes fluttered open, I was met with my brother's smiling face. "Cloud… Cloud…" I kept repeating his name over and over my arms reached out on their own and I cupped his face.

Cloud always came to my rescue he always helped me when I needed him. He was warm and kind with the same color of honey blond hair as me. Same sapphire blue eyes, but a bigger build, he was strong and kind. Strong jaw line with high defining cheek bones I could always pick him out of the crowd. I suppose after our parents left that was why I became so close to him.

He smiled his fingers intertwining with mine. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded and he helped me to sit up. Looking past my brother, there leaning against the wall was Axel. "Cloud get him away, get him away! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming again. Hands pinned me to the bed as I screamed and thrashed around.

"Roxas, calm down! Calm down he's not going to hurt you!" Cloud's voice rang out in the tiny apartment. Tears were already rushing down my face as Axel crossed the room, he reached a hand out and I tried to back away as sharp nails gently ran across my cheeks collecting the tears.

He lapped them off his fingers closing those toxic green eyes that I couldn't seem to look away from.

"Why is he here? Cloud… Cloud why is he here?" I whimpered.

"He's here for you Roxas," What… for me? Why was he here for me? What was going on? I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling numb inside. I knew what he was going to say… I knew it…. he had sold me hadn't he? He had sold me to this freak? Why?

"I've known Axel since I was very young Roxas, he told me you didn't believe him… it's true he really is a vampire. Roxas look at me, I know what you're thinking that I sold you… I didn't I swear to you I haven't… I just don't know what to do for you anymore. I'm out of options…." He whispered taking my hands in his.

"What do you mean?" I whimpered.

"I can't keep watching you do this to yourself… you've become a shell of what you once were…. I love you Roxas you're my brother I love you I truly do but this is what's best. Axel is going to take care of you from now on." He responded.

"What about Naminé?" I couldn't leave here…. no I couldn't leave I had to stay Naminé needed me…. I needed to be here. "Cloud please… I have to help her, she wants to go to that school so bad… I have to help her…. she wants to be an artist this will help her, this school…. please don't…"

"Roxas it's ok I'm going to pay for her schooling, you have nothing to worry about. I've already told Cloud, everything will be fine." Axel reasoned lying his hands on my shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LEECH! YOU BLOOD SUCKING FREAK STAY AWAY! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! I WON'T DO IT!" Where was Leon? He would tell Cloud that he was crazy…. wouldn't he?

"Roxas shut up! Just shut up and listen to me! I can't take this anymore, I can't take watching my baby brother whore himself out every night to whoever will take him! It's disgusting and I'm tired of pretending like it's not happening!" Cloud roared slapping me across the face.

I smiled standing up off the bed, my legs were shaky but I managed to hold myself up pretty well. "So that's what you think? That I'm nothing but a whore? Fine if it's a whore you want it's a whore you'll get! I'm not doing this for pleasure I'm doing this to help Naminé! I don't need your pity or your fucking money you leech so stay away from me!" I slapped the hand that was offered to me away as I walked off.

Our apartment was small, we lived on the third floor and I made sure to stomp down all three flights of stairs as I did so. He wanted a whore? Well he'd get one! True I had slept with a lot of men, but I knew just the right men to hook up with to get a lot of cash. I did this for Naminé so I didn't think twice about it. Now? Now, I'd just sleep around for the hell of it. Being underage didn't matter very much to me not unless you knew the right people and I did.

His name was Luxord one of the regulars at the club that I frequently visited. He was always serving me drinks. I never knew the name of what I was drinking but when I came into the club he knew exactly what I needed. Tonight the club was booming with party goers as the weekend was right around the bend. There were different colored strobe lights and a giant beach ball that was being thrown around. People were grinding against each other everything short of having sex. Because in this club everyone knew the real action was all downstairs.

"Here something hard for ya mate." He said sliding a drink over to me. It was amber colored and burned as it slid down my throat. Whiskey perhaps?

Bleach blond hair, and yes it was natural, with earrings all up the right side of his ear. Two silver rings adorned his left pinky finger. He smelled like alcohol but that could be because he worked in a club as a bartender. He was tall and never expected any answers from me but he waited as one of the other bartenders began to serve the onslaught of customers.

Sighing he pulled his apron off and threw it somewhere under the bar, "I'm taking thirty." That was all that was said before he made another drink, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and was leading me outside to the back of the club. "What's up Rox you never act like this."

"My brother thinks I'm a whore. I ran away… I have no where to go." I shrugged. Luxord passed me a cigarette and I thanked him as he lit it up for me.

We sat there in silence before Luxord stomped out his second cigarette of the night. Pulling me close he kissed me, his tongue sliding in my mouth in a dominating way. It was nothing gentle like Axel…. but I had to forget about him I wasn't with Axel.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I climbed in his lap to kiss him better. I threaded my fingers through his hair and moaned as his lips left mine temporarily to make there way down my neck. Nipping and teasing, I started to rock myself against his strong legs, damn it this guy really knew how to get me hard, as he continued his onslaught of kisses. Whisper soft fingers ran across my back and along my sides where I giggled before he captured my lips again. "There's a spot downstairs if you'd like to join me." He smirked against my lips. One hand leaving to reach down my pants and grab my arousal. Stroking it in time to the rocking of my hips he stopped smirking when I was right on the edge.

Giggling I let him pick me up and kiss me before setting me back down. "I'd love to." What the hell no one would care. Cloud sold me to some freak that he also believed was a vampire.

"Roxas? What the hell is going on?" Axel roared.

Whipping around I glared at him, "Go away."

"Roxas who's this? Is that your boyfriend?" Luxord asked cocking an eyebrow at me. Before I even had time to say no Axel was already answering for me.

"Yes!" That bastard!

"You tamed him did you? Well congrats many have tried and all have failed. Call me when you're ready to have some fun ok Roxy?" Luxord made of show of kissing me and I wished that damn idiot would have taken me with him but not he left me with the freak instead and a hard on that was becoming more painful by the second.

"Who's he?" Axel asked grabbing my hand and jerking me towards him.

"None of your damn business now let me go!" I flailed and even thought about screaming but the last thing I wanted to do was get the cops involved. Who knows someone else may turn out to know Mr. Vampire freak over here.

Without another word Axel dragged me off and threw me none to gently in the backseat of his car. Getting in the front without another word he jammed the key in the ignition before starting the car up and pulling out of the club's parking lot.

We drove for about thirty minutes or more enough to reach the edge of Twilight Town before reaching our destination. Right at the edge of the signs that announced Welcome to Bastion Hollow was a long and winding gravel road that we took. It was another five or so minute drive hitting pot holes and mounds of rocks before we stopped at a gate that some white haired freak opened. Axel drove through and the gate closed before he pulled into a parking spot behind several other flashy cars and one nice looking motorcycle.

The house itself was rather large…. ok it was a fucking mansion if we were going to get technical. It was wrapped in ivy and the stairs creaked when you walked on them as we made our way inside. It was well lit and furnished as Axel had decided that throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me inside would work just as fine as letting me walk.

I didn't get to see much as I was carried into a room that was pitch black. One minute it was pitch black and the next there were thousands of candles well not thousands but there were a lot of candles that were lit up that's for sure. All around the floor and on top of the dressers, the bed I was thrown on had blood red silk sheets. There were roses made of iron wrapping around the handles and a sheer black curtain that was drawn around the bed.

The room was large enough to house a love seat and a desk with a laptop perched on it. The curtains had been drawn back to reveal a balcony complete with french doors and the moon was shining ever brighter tonight. Or perhaps it was just me?

"This is my room…. It's supposed to be our room but I want you to be comfortable here Roxas. Don't blame your brother for what he did this was all my doing. I tricked him into giving you up. I did something I never should have…. all because I fell in love with you." He cupped my cheek and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Lying back on the bed I let the events of the night catch up with me. I cried, that night… I hadn't cried in years. Not since our parents had left. Cloud had held me that night, he had held me every night since then…. he was there when I needed him the most and now he was gone. He was the one who told me I had to watch over Naminé. That as her big brothers we had to watch over her. I hadn't done a very good job of that and I knew that but to sell me? I felt betrayed and abandoned. I cried myself to sleep that night, but it was a dreamless sleep as I imagined it would be.

I didn't go to school the next morning, in fact I slept most of the day. No one came and got me for breakfast, it seemed like there was no one there.

The house was dark as I made my way down the steps that afternoon. The candles were all blown out when I woke up the next morning. It didn't even look like they had been touched, they still looked brand new…. maybe I had imagined the fire….

Thoughts of leaving crossed my mind but the question that begged to be answered was, where would I go? Cloud didn't want me anymore, to him I was nothing more than a whore.

The house felt cold even though there was a fire that looked like it had been well stoked throughout the night. On the royal blue couch I saw a brunette kid, his feet were drawn up around him and he was staring intently at the fire as if it might leap out and grab him.

"Have a seat, Riku and Axel won't be up until the sun sets tonight. So right now it's just me and you." He said his eyes never leaving the fire.

Taking a seat as far away as I could, which was on the next couch over that was a blood red color I tucked my feet under me trying to keep them as warm as possible. "Who are you?" My voice cracked and sounded unfamiliar even to me

"My name is Sora, I'm Riku's Mate. He's a vampire that's bound me to him about thirty years ago," Without even breaking contact with the fire he swept his cinnamon spikes back long enough to reveal what looked like a snake bite. There were two punctures on his neck right where one of his veins should be. It looked fresh and there were still specks of blood around the punctures. It wasn't an angry red like I thought it would be but instead a healthy pink. "I've been a hybrid ever since I was born, Dhampir is what they call us. A cross between human and vampire. This bite that I have Marks me as Riku's. It tells others that I've a Mate. This bite will never disappear until Riku dies, it ensures that the one bitten is Marked for life."

Marked for life? Is that what would happen to me? I would be Marked for life? But didn't I have a say in this? Didn't I have a say in my own future? Shaking my head I vowed I wouldn't let Axel close to me. I didn't belong to him… did I? I wasn't so sure anymore. Sneaking a side long glance at Sora I realized if he had been with Riku for thirty years didn't that mean he would be around thirty or forty depending on when he met him I suppose, but no he looked as if he was still just a teenager.

"I'm only a hundred years old I'm still very young considering Riku's and Axel's ages." Sora turned his head long enough to smile at me before going back to staring intently at the fire.

He really believed this. He wasn't even kidding… I wanted to laugh. I almost couldn't stop myself from giggling. What had they done to this poor kid? They had brainwashed him into believing that he was a half vampire and that they themselves were vampires. I wanted to leave and take him and run away from here. I wanted to go back home and see Naminé, I didn't want to be here anymore. Where was Leon? Wouldn't Leon convince Cloud that he was crazy and come take me home?

"We're not crazy Roxas. This is real all of this is real, Axel really cares about you and I know you think he's crazy but he's not I swear. If you don't believe anyone please believe me. I won't lie to you I promise." Sora reasoned still never breaking contact with that stupid fire.

It must have been around dinner time before my stomach decided to growl rather loudly. Smiling Sora hopped up just as a nearby door opened and a sleepy looking Axel walked out. "I'll go get dinner started."

"Good morning Sora, is Riku still not up?" Axel asked stretching his black shirt riding up slightly so I could get a nice glimpse of his chest.

"No he should be up pretty soon… he's up now. He'll be here in a minute you know how he is about getting up in the morning." Sora smiled and Axel chuckled making his way over to me.

"Sora stoked the fire all night? How nice he must really like you." Axel mentioned taking a seat in front of the chair I was still confining myself to.

I didn't say anything instead I put my head in my hands and tried not to make conversation. He had taken me away from my family he was the enemy right? So why was he being so nice to me? Another door opened and I heard feet padding down the hallway, looking up I saw the boy I had seen just last night.

What I had originally thought was white hair turned out to be a mix of silver and white, down to his back his eyes were a stunning aqua. He was thin yet his muscles were defined. Strong jawline like Cloud he was beautiful, no wonder Sora was with him. They had this unearthly beauty, something even I couldn't deny. So maybe… maybe I could believe them but the question that begged to be answered was how did Axel know me?

**A/N: Ok so what'd you think of the first chapter so far? Review and let me know if you'd like me to continue posting this story as I said chapter 2 is almost done so I may post it Friday or around there depending on what you guys think. So yeah just let me know. **


	2. Memories

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok well this chapter is kinda dark but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I won't make this daily updating a habit! Haha mostly because when I posted this I was almost done with chapter 2! I was gonna make ya'll wait till Friday...  
**

**Axel: And look how that turned out**

**Royal: Shut up! Ok well here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Memories

It turned out that dinner was a mix of food and… well blood. So I had come to the conclusion that either everyone was really crazy and my brother had left me with a bunch of sociopaths or they really were vampires. Sad thing was it would be easier for me to accept that they were sociopaths versus the other option.

"So when was the last time you've been to the doctor Roxas?" Riku asked cocking his head to the side. His hair fell into tumbles down his shoulders, he was pale white it made me think that he was sculpted out of marble.

I didn't really know what to say, mostly because I mean what kind of question was that? "Since when is that any of your business?" I growled stabbing a piece of steak that Sora had cooked. It was really delicious and he had cooked tons of veggies with it.

"Well I figured as long as Axel was going to keep a pet then maybe we should get it looked at." Riku said taking another blood packet and pouring it in his wineglass he was drinking out of.

"Enough Riku." Axel growled gripping his wineglass even tighter.

"Look I don't see what you even see in him anyway." Riku answered back there was this undeniable smirk on his face that was even pissing me off.

Without even thinking I threw my fork at him which I could only expect him to catch. Getting up I stormed out of the house. There was a chill in the air but I continued on, if I was lucky enough someone may stop and pick me up. I would jut out my lower lip and cry to them and tell them I had been kidnapped. And if I were really lucky maybe they would take me home. But what would I do once I was home? Cloud would just call Axel to come get me or he'd ship me off to some boarding school…. so I couldn't ever see Naminé again.

Looking around I realized I had no idea where I was. Oh shit… I was lost I was completely lost! Turning around I saw two guys behind me, I don't know what made me do it but I ran down the first alley way I saw. Footsteps pounded behind me and I ran as fast as I could until one of them knocked me to the ground. I fell on my shoulder and cried out in pain.

"What do we have here?" One of the guys asked. I couldn't see there faces as both them had me pinned down. Gripping my hair they yanked my head back, cool metal greeted my neck as the first guy spoke again, "Scream and I'll slit your throat."

Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I tried not to scream, even if they did kill me no one would miss me. So didn't I scream? Taking in a lungful of air I started to scream before they hit my head against the pavement. Black spots clouded my vision and I screamed loud this time only to have the blade barely slice my throat.

"Shut up you bitch! Or I'll really slit your throat this time!" The first man cried, chances are they had never killed anyone. If they had I would have been dead by now. The second guy grabbed my legs and when he did I kicked him square in the jaw. He screamed in pain just as my hair was yanked back again and my head made contact with the concrete for a second time that evening.

Blood gushed from an open wound somewhere on my head and I screamed again louder hoping maybe against all hope Axel would hear me. Where was that damn bastard anyway? Just as they yanked my head back a third time I was able to yell, "AXEL!" They let me go then not even daring to slam my head back down. From what I could see there was a black mist and then there were a third pair of footsteps. Or who knows by this point I was imagining everything and I really was dead. But then again everything felt real I mean sure my vision was swimming and I was trying hard to cling onto to consciousness but hey for all I knew that's what happened when you died. Somewhere in the darkness though I did hear a voice ring out. So that sort of reassured me that I was alive or at least partly alive.

"What did you do to him?" Axel? That sounded like Axel… he sounded so mad. Why? It wasn't like he cared about me that much anyway right? "I asked you a question! What did you do to him?" Axel screamed as something hard was slammed against the wall.

"What did you fucking do to him?" Slam! "You bastard tell me!" Slam! Over and over there was a cracking noise followed by angry howls of pain. I was too disoriented to know what was going on, only that I knew Axel was very angry. Finally after some time arms wound around my waist and pulled me up into strong arms.

"Roxas? Roxy? Are you ok?" Was that Axel? It couldn't be could it? Whimpering I let him carry me away from the alley and down the street. "I've got you Roxas everything's ok."

I don't know where he carried me to only that it was full of noise. There were gasps of surprise and I curled in closer to Axel's body. He was surprisingly warm for being part of the undead. When a different set of arms tried to pry me away I screamed, I didn't want anyone to touch me! I only wanted Axel! Something pricked my arm and my mind became very fuzzy. What was going on? Why was I so tired, I tried to cling to Axel a little bit tighter but my fingers were going numb.

I felt like I was floating as if I was no longer in Axel's arms anymore. He was going to keep me safe right? I had to believe that. My vision clouded over and I tried to tell Axel to not let them take me away but everything went black. There were bubbles everywhere, each bubble with a picture moving around in it. As if it was a memory… that's right these were memories.

There a few in particular that I didn't understand. They were of Axel and I together. Some of them we were naked only out bottom half covered by a blanket our fingers were intertwined and I was lying on his chest. Some of them showed him doing something to my neck, was he kissing it? No… he was biting it…. blood trickled down from where his mouth was and something in the pit of my stomach stirred.

The me in the memories was blushing and breathing heavily, back arched and desperate pleas that were going unheard to me were falling from my memories lips.

Axel… I was Marked to him right? Bound to him? I didn't understand what was going on, Axel said he was coming back to collect me… he knew me from before but why didn't I know him? I didn't like this, what was going on? I wanted Axel, and Cloud they could tell me what was going on right? Right? I didn't like this! I whimpered reaching out just as the bubble burst. Pain erupted in my head and I screamed in pure agony.

What the hell was going on? More bubbles passed by but there were still in tact… what was this place again? These bubbles what were they? Something felt missing, something didn't feel right. It wasn't long before I was jerked away and thrown back into reality.

Eyes fluttering open I reached out with only one person on my mind, Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud… where am I?" I cried my body felt like it had gone through a wood chipper or something. My back felt like one big bruise there were bandages around my neck and head and then my head it was pounding so hard that I felt like I was going to throw up.

Cloud rushed over to my side gathering me up in his arms as the days events washed over me. "It's ok shh its ok Roxy I'm here." Cloud soothed running his fingers through my hair. The door opened and Axel walked in his clothes stained with what looked like blood and following him were three other people I didn't recognize. Holding my arms out I started to whimper tears were gushing down my face making it unable for me to talk properly. "He wants you… Axel…." Cloud said it sounded like he was barely repressing some sort of sadness and anger as Axel rushed over and gathered me in his arms.

Nuzzling his neck I breathed in his wonderful scent. My head was still throbbing but when Axel held me the pain dulled until it was a slight throb and then it was gone. "You saved me, you saved me. Don't leave me alone, please don't leave me alone." I kept chanting it over and over.

"Never, never again will I leave you Roxas." He whispered kissing my neck.

"Roxas… Hi I'm a nurse my name is Olette I need to take some blood is that ok?" A girl with brown hair asked. She was pretty and tan with bright green eyes and she wore a pair of pale pink scrubs. She smiled and not getting any closer than Axel would allow her to.

Looking up at Axel he nodded and I reached my arm out for Olette. Smiling she took my arm and quickly stuck me with the needle. Fascinated I watched as the blood filled the vials one by one until she was done and bandaging my arm up. Watching as she left I noticed her hand the vials to one of the men, both were wearing white lab coats but one looked more professional than the other. Mostly because one was sporting a sandy blond Mohawk hybrid, the other man had blue hair and one of his eyes was covered by the long bangs.

"I'm Demyx I'm also one of the nurses here. This is my partner in crime Zexion, he's the doctor here." Demyx walked over and I hid my face in Axel's shirt.

"Demyx stop." Axel hissed I could feel his voice vibrating through his chest into my ears. Strange or I guess not so strange there wasn't a heartbeat.

"But… Oh ok I'm sorry Roxas we'll leave. If you need anything just tell us." With that they were gone. Pulling away Axel helped tucked me back into the bed, before he could get up and leave I pulled him back down and snuggled close in his arms.

"Stay for the night please?" I questioned grabbing his hand and holding it to my chest.

"What about Cloud?" Axel responded gently pulling his hand away to brush the stray strands of hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"He left me in your care so I think you should take care of me." I giggled. I had never wanted someone to kiss me so bad in my life. I felt terrible why would someone of Axel's class want to even be with me in the first place. Deciding against it I let Axel hold me close for the night, I didn't know where those men were but I was hoping they wouldn't come after me again.

"Yeah that's right he did leave you in my care didn't he?" Axel stroked my hair being careful of my head as it was still very tender to the touch.

"Axel can I ask you something personal?" I questioned no longer feeling very tired.

"Sure what's up?" He responded curling closer to me so that he could rub my back. His gentle fingers glided over me leaving trails of fire in their wake. I wanted to moan at how good he was making me feel but I was able to hold that urge back.

"I know you from somewhere don't I? That's why you came back to get me… something keeps stirring in my head. And when I fell asleep I dreamed of bubbles… millions and millions of bubbles and we were in them. What happened to us? Why did I forget you?" I whimpered tears were already pouring down my eyes and I just let them as Axel cradled me even closer. There was a dull ache in my chest and before he could even respond Olette had come back into the room.

"Roxas we're going to give you something to help you sleep alright? It's almost daybreak and Axel needs his rest to." Closing the curtains I wanted to stop her but she had already injected me with the drugs.

The bed dipped and groggily I reached out tugging on Axel's arm weakly, "You have to stay!" I slurred blackness danced across my vision and I tried to fight it off. "You Bound me to you! I'm your Mate so you have to stay!" My grip loosened and I tumbled down, down, down into the black waters.

There in the sky was the plate I had first saw, the bubbles were long gone and I watched as the plate sparkled in the moonlight. I was on the beach and standing there beside me was the doctor Zexion. "Those pearls… what are they?" I questioned never taking my eyes off the the plate.

"Memories, there your memories. You won't remember any of this when you wake up, you never do. But perhaps now that Axel is back maybe just maybe he'll get you to remember… before time is up." Zexion answered.

"Time? What do you mean before time is up?" I asked reaching my hands up in an attempt to touch the plate of pearls.

"You'll simply forget, you've already forgotten once it would be bad if you forgot again but it can't be helped. Axel will do the best he can I just hope it won't be too late. We'll meet each other again Roxas but for now farewell." Zexion was gone before I had a chance to ask any more questions.  
Memories? So this place basically housed all of my memories of Axel? What about the agency? What would I do now that I had lost all of my memories? How did one go about getting them back? And before time was up to. There were no calls of birds and the waves seemed silent as they crashed on the shore.

Walking I stopped every once in a while to collect shells. All types of shells, there were blue ones and black ones and green ones and even pink ones. Looking at them closer it was as if they were a trail leading me somewhere. I followed them being careful not to step on them as they shimmered in the moonlight. There on the beach was Axel his flaming red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Turning to look at me he was stained with blood and his eyes were now a deep red. His pupils had turned to slits and he looked like a cat with those beautiful upside down teardrop markings under his eyes. Grinning at me I watched as he took one step into the ocean, then another and another until he was completely submerged.

I woke with a start to see that I wasn't alone in the bed. In fact I wasn't even home…. that's right I was at the hospital. Axel was sleeping soundly beside me his arm thrown over his eyes his breathing slow and even. His other arm was lying uselessly over his stomach and he was murmuring something. The door creaked open and Olette walked in.

"I didn't think you'd sleep all day." She smiled as she silently closed the door behind her. "He's only in a twilight sleep, if we're not quiet he'll wake up. Do you want to get out of this room for a few hours and let him sleep?" She asked me tiptoeing over to help me out of the bed.

Nodding I slid off the bed and we were out softly closing the door behind us. "I bet you're pretty hungry. You've had a long day come on lets go to the cafeteria and get some food." Olette suggested as she grabbed my hand and led me away.

I wasn't to worried about telling Axel where we were going because I figured it'd be a pretty small hospital. Turns out it was pretty big! There were rooms upon rooms filled with all kinds of equipment. Olette led us into the large cafeteria where it looked like Demyx was choosing between a brownie or a cookie.

Turning around swiftly he gave us a sheepish look before hurrying out into the main hallway. Giggling Olette led me to one of the booths near the windows before going to get us something to eat. She returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of food.

Setting it down in front of me she sat across from me in the booth waiting for me to eat. "I've already eaten so this is for you. Sora comes by often to cook so I hope you enjoy it." I had already met Sora he was an odd kid but still he seemed nice.

"Thanks." I said as I began to dig in what I thought was chicken noodle soup. "Hey Olette… can I ask you something?"

"Is Axel a real vampire? Yes he is. It's ok if you don't remember him just yet you will in time." She reasoned patting me on the head.

"That's just the thing… what if I don't want to remember him?" I questioned pushing the soup away.

"Then he'll be really sad. Roxas we're not blind honey we know everything about you even if you don't. When you forgot him…. you ended up in a dark place…." Olette started.

"Stop! Please stop… I don't want to talk about this…. I have to go." With that I was up and ready to leave before Olette pulled me back.

"I'm sorry we don't have to talk about this." Guiding me back to the booth I sat down but refused to talk. I cut myself and enjoyed it, I whored myself out to any man that would pay me because I needed the money what was there to talk about? Olette came from a family of nurses. She was one of the few humans that was allowed into this sacred world of Vampires and Dhampirs.

She was one of Zexion's assistants along with another blond haired guy named Vexen. He was always holed up in of the many rooms doing some kind of assured me I probably wouldn't see him because he never came out much. I was trying to take it in as much as I could but it was all to weird for me. I couldn't do it I wanted out, suddenly I felt like a caged animal. When Olette offered to get me a dessert I was relieved. As soon as her back was turned I was out of the nearest door and down one of the many halls.

They were keeping me away from the sunlight, she injected me with gods knows what to help me "sleep" through it. They were crazy everyone one of them they were crazy! I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't just live like this I'd rather die! An idea occurred to me as I continued to pass the many rooms. Stopping I slipped in one of them filled with scapels and knives and all sorts of tools. Giggling I grabbed the nearest one and swiftly cut my arm with it. Its slight burn told me I was alive, oh how good it felt! I made another slice on my arm and I continued making them until I had spelled out Whore on my arm. That's what I was right? A good for nothing whore?

I smiled at my artwork just as the door slammed open and a very angry Axel made his way in.

"What's up fire crotch?" I asked watching as blood ran down my arm and dripped off my fingertips to create a nice pool of blood.

"Where the hell have you been?" He seethed taking a step forward.

I was getting light headed and I continued to giggle, "Oh you know here… and there…. and here some more. Hey Axel look at my arm! Pretty isn't it? I carved it myself."

"Roxas…. thank gods you're safe! I'm so sorry Axel this is my fault I didn't think he'd run…. Roxas! What have you done?" Olette cried dropping down beside me.

Weakly I tried to push her off but she didn't budge. Axel scooped me up and it looked like there were unshed tears in his eyes. "Come on Roxy lets get you bangaed up ok?" I hadn't meant to make him sad… I just wanted him to see the artwork I had done. I thought it was beautiful a masterpiece. Once we got back to the room Axel held me as they injected something into my bloodstream again. Giggling I let the drugs take effect but before I passed back out I think I told him something… but I don't remember what.

Axel's POV

"Look what you've done!" I roared slamming my hands down on the table. "You made him forget and now look! He's cutting himself and sleeping with random men! Is this what you wanted? Is this the revenge you promised?"  
"I didn't know what he'd do I swear! Trust me I never would have had Vexen do that to him!" Cloud responded dropping his head in his hands. Leon put a hand on his shoulder looking down at his lover.

"Please forgive him he was only doing what he thought was right." Leon hadn't spoken this whole time.

"Fine but if time runs out…. once he forgets me again then I'll come back to collect Naminé. So you better fucking hope I can get his memories restored!" I growled.

"Why Naminé? What does she have to do with any of this?" Cloud cried. I had hit a nerve good.

"You took something precious from me, so its only fair that I do the same." I reasoned before leaving the room and letting the door slam behind me. Right now Roxas was asleep in one of the rooms his arm was bandaged from where he'd carved Whore into it. Growling I grabbed my Chakrams and Riku and dragged them both outside. "Spar with me."  
Summoning his Keyblade Riku grinned showing off sharp canines. "With pleasure." Was all he uttered before he was on me.

Swinging at my face I jumped back and blocked the next blow that was meant for my chest. He came back full force until he had knocked me down his blade inches from my face. Kicking him off he soared back about ten feet before landing on his feet and making a mad dash back to me. Throwing my first Chakram he dodged it easily enough, the second one however soared past his arm cutting the fabric barely slicing his arm. Rounding on me he kicked me back to the ground as I scrambled to get out of the way and grab my weapons.

Stomping on my back I let out a whoosh of air as a habit, something I had done when I used to be alive. Now I didn't need to breathe, I kicked him off and grabbed my Chakram just as Riku pulled me back and pressed his Keyblade against my throat. "Checkmate."

Sending a kick that would break anyones kneecaps I had him on the ground howling in pain his arms pinned behind his back and my Chakram digging into his throat as he had done mine. "No now its checkmate."

I was glad for Riku he and I were always battling each other, it helped me especially to relieve some stress. Just as we were about to begin another battle Olette came rushing out her face was red and she was breathing heavily. "He's gone… Roxas is gone!" She cried.

"Shit!" I growled throwing my Chakrams to the ground and running into the hospital. Sora was sitting on the bed watching Olette as she frantically searched the room for a missing Roxas. If there was anyone who would know where Roxas was it would be Sora. Somehow this Dhampir had the power of seeing into the future, past and sometimes the present. "Where is he?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'm not telling." Sora responded his eyes still focused on Olette.

"You little shit you better fucking tell me where he is!" I roared tackling him to the ground. Hands going around his neck I began squeezing as hard as I could. "Tell me where he is!"

"No!" Was all he could grunt out. I pressed my hands against his neck harder until he was clawing at my back and trying to push me off. He was still part human, I could still kill him with my bare hands.

Hands gripped my arms and pulled me away throwing me against the wall. "I'll fucking kill you! Don't you dare touch my Mate!" Riku roared stabbing me in the chest just barely missing my heart.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS STOP THIS PLEASE!" Olette was screaming huddled in the corner as Riku drove the Keyblade deeper into my chest.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I screamed clawing at the Keyblade stuck in my chest.

Bending down Sora gripped my chin and turned me so I was facing him. "He ran away because he's scared out of his mind! I'm preserving what sanity that child has left. I will not tell you where he is until you are both ready to see each other! You got that?" I could already see the marks on his neck. Turning on his heel he walked off Riku close behind the Keyblade still lodged in my chest.

The door slammed open and Zexion came in with Demyx in tow. Demyx went straight to Olette who was still crying in the corner. "What the hell is going on?" Zexion hissed. Vexen wasn't to far behind him dragging Riku and Sora as he came.

"Axel attacked Sora so I put my Keyblade in his chest." Riku said shrugging his arm around Sora's waist.

"Why did you attack Sora?" Zexion asked turning to me and driving the Keyblade slightly deeper.

"Shit! That fucking hurts you bastard!" I cried kicking out trying to get Zexion to quit stabbing me.

"All I want to know is where is the patient?" Zexion asked crossing his arms.

"He's gone, I can get Olette to bring him back if you need to run some tests but Axel shouldn't be allowed to see him." Sora responded his eyes never leaving mine.

I wanted to kill him, that fucking bastard probably let Roxas get away! He was my Mate! I could do whatever I wanted with him! Treat him however I wanted to! Damn him! Vexen was in charge of pulling the Keyblade out of my chest while Zexion escorted Riku and Sora to gods knows where. Demyx led Olette to where I was because she wanted to talk to me. All I wanted to know was where Roxas was!

"Axel I don't know where Roxas is. But even if I did I think Sora is right. He's scared, I'm not surprised that he ran after he woke up. Just leave him alone for a while. When he's ready he'll come to you." She could take Vexen pulling a giant Keyblade out of my chest, even handle us coming out as vampires but what she couldn't handle was a fight? And now she was giving me love advice? Seriously could this day get any worse? All I wanted was my Roxas back, back to the way he used to be.

His bite was still there, didn't that mean anything? "Olette all I want is my Roxas back. I've lived too long to keep going without him." I sighed as Vexen finally dislodged the large blade.

"I know, it's ok he'll come back. He'll remember you just give it some time." I could only pray that she was right.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know what ya think! Sorry if this chapter is kinda dark. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites so far! Alright so go review and let me know what ya think I'm out for now! **

**xoxo Royal Dragon! **


	3. Runaway

******A/N: Wow... I'm really stunned that I've updated it this fast... anyway! Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Haha yeah umm Thank you guys for the reviews and for those of you where confused with chapter 2 then wonderful! I did my job, I was trying to be as vague as possible so I could explain a little later on about what's going on. This won't be the chapter though it should be chapter 4! I haven't started it yet! Soooo more than likely there won't be a post tomorrow so any way enjoy! **

** Chapter 3: Runaway**

** Roxas POV**

I didn't know how to drive a motorcycle but I sure as hell wasn't going to stay here another moment! Sora had threw me a set of keys and said he'd called some of his friends that they were expecting me. So I drove off leaving behind the craziness that had now become my life. My arm was still bandaged and the drugs Sora had given me before I left were wearing off. The sun was setting and I wanted to stop and watch it but something urged me on. I stopped finally just as the last rays of the sun dipped behind the horizon at the small house that I faced.

The shades had been drawn and there were several cars parked in the driveway. Two rocking chairs sat on the porch and there was a screen door with an old fashioned knocker and a small doorbell that was a glowing orange. As soon as I stepped up the few steps the door was thrown open.

I was met with two girls one with short black hair and blue eyes the other with long red hair and indigo colored eyes. "Welcome!" They said in unison as they scrambled to open the screen door.

Ushering me in the girl with black hair led me into the living room, there was already a medical kit open and she waited until I sat down before unwrapping the bandage on my arm. By now it was soaked with blood. "You don't have to do that." I said gently tugging my arm back.

"No I don't mind really, Sora said you were in pretty bad shape. Looks like he was right." She muttered discarding the bandages into a shopping bag.

"You're not kidding. Did you do that yourself?" The red haired girl asked standing beside the girl with black hair. She was tall whereas the black haired girl was short.

"Oh I'm sorry! We didn't mean to be rude I'm Xion by the way and this is my older sister Kairi. Olette is our cousin and we've known Sora since like forever." The black haired girl named Xion said lightly dabbing at my arm.

Wincing I nodded not really ready to say very much. Kairi gently held my other hand as Xion went to work on bandaging my arm up. She reminded me so much of Naminé that I couldn't stop following her around. "You have any family?" She asked finally pulling my head down so that I was lying in her lap.

"Yeah." I whispered as her fingers gently scratched my head. Her fingers were nimble and gentle as she made soothing motions on my scalp. "A little sister and my older brother, you remind me of her. Her name is Naminé."

"Tell me what she's like." Kairi responded as Xion came to sit on the floor facing me.

"She's got blond hair a lot lighter than mine and my brothers. It's almost white, she has blue eyes like me and my brother. She's only twelve and her artwork is amazing. She loves drawing. I was trying to surprise her with a really elite art school she wanted to go to. But in the end I failed." I whispered tears were welling up in my eyes but I refused to cry.

"What happened?" Xion asked concern written all over her face.

"My brother sold me to a freak claiming to be a vampire… but for some reason I'm starting to believe him. I keep getting these weird dreams about him… well I think its him I don't remember very much when I wake up in the morning though." I said.

"You mean Axel? He's not that bad Roxas really, he's super nice. He just misses you that's all." Xion replied she was so cheerful about it.

After a while of no response Kairi offered to give me a tour of the house. The living room was small housing a couch and a tv there was a coffee table with a laptop perched on top of it. The kitchen was probably the biggest thing in the house, the refrigerator was filled with food and the pantry was overflowing with junk food. Upstairs were two bedrooms one was Xion's and the other Kairi's. Xion's reminded me so much of Axel's room the bed was smaller but there were black sheets instead of the crimson red, there were roses everywhere most of them hanging upside down to dry out as Xion explained. Candles were on top of her dresser they looked worn down as if she burned them every night.

Kairi's room was the exact opposite. It was filled with pink flowers, a pink bedspread… well almost everything in there was pink. She had a lot of stuffed animals to decorating the bed. Xion offered to let me sleep in her room and warned me of the noisy house guests that were coming later that night. Just as we were finishing the tour the door opened and we were greeted by two voices.

"Yeah babe I'm here! What do you mean _where_? Kairi's and Xion's! Yes the bike is there so I'm assuming he's here…. fine hold on! Roxas! Where are you?" A guy called out, heading down the stairs I was met with a guy about my height with light blond hair and brown eyes. "Please tell her you're not dead." He pleaded shoving the phone into my hands.

"Hello?" I answered and was met with a loud wailing. "Olette?"

"Thank the gods you're ok! Sora said you were and Hayner said your bike was there but I can't not worry about you guys! Axel would have my head if you were hurt in any way! Well not mine since he's mad at Sora but that's another story! Look just stay where you are, we've got Axel…. chained down." She giggled nervously until I heard a loud cry. There was a lot of profanity and shouting followed by a few bastards thrown in I'm sure for good measure before Olette was back on the phone. "He's just a little upset as you can see. Don't worry he'll be fine we'll keep him here until he's calmed down some. By the way I'm sure you've already met my cousins they'll take care of you until I get off. Bye now." The call ended and I closed the small phone before handing it back to the guy whose named I assumed was Hayner.

There was another guy behind him whose hair was also spikey. He had black hair though and the same color brown eyes as Hayner. "Hi my name's Hayner and this is my best friend Pence!" Hayner said sticking his hand out.

Shakily I put mine out and Hayner wasted no time in shaking it before throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading me into the living room. "Kairi I'm hungry you got anything to eat?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch.

Kairi shook her head, "Yes I do we just stocked up because we knew you guys were staying for a while. But would you mind leaving some for Roxas and Olette?" She called as Hayner bolted up and into the kitchen.

"Sorry he's so rude, Hayner is dating there cousin Olette. I'm just the third wheel, as you know my name is Pence. We've been friends for a really long time. I heard about you and Axel, are you doing ok?" The guy named Pence asked he was pudgy but he seemed kind.

"Who hasn't heard about me and Axel?" I questioned sitting down on the couch pulling my legs underneath me. Did I not have any privacy? Everyone remembered me but I couldn't remember them! It just wasn't _fair_! They acted like we were all old friends… and maybe in a past life we were but now? _Now_ I could barely recognize my own family.

Xion walked over in a pair of shorts and a baby blue tee, reaching her hand down she helped me up and led me upstairs to her room. Closing her door blocked out some of the commotion but not all of it. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked leading me to the bed so we could sit and talk.

"Sure everyone else seems to know why not you to." I muttered leaning back against the headboard and staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude… It's just that everyone seems to know about Axel and I but it's like the more I try to remember the harder it is to… and everyone keeps wanting us to be together and I don't understand _why_!" I cried allowing the tears to finally fall. "Xion… what if I don't want to remember?"

"Then don't simple as that. They want you to remember so bad because we care about you." It was Olette I didn't even hear her come in. "We all know you Roxas and this isn't you, when you were with Axel… you guys were so close. When you forgot him his whole world crumbled…"

"See that's just it! It's about Axel but what about _me_?" I whimpered, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You do! That's what Olette is saying, when you forgot him you changed to. Roxas you've been cutting yourself and sleeping around with other men that's not like you! Please we care about you. Axel loves you… and we do to." Xion tried reaching a hand out.

"He's chained to a bed, heavily chained might I add as in he can barely move an inch. He misses you Roxas I'm not saying you have to go see him. Stay here for a while and think about it we won't pressure you. We want you to be happy and if that means that you've given up on Axel then so be it but when you're ready to see him again give me a call." Reaching over Olette kissed me on the forehead before taking her leave.

She was right and I knew it. I could take the time I needed to and think about it. That night I stayed up with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi and Xion until daybreak where we all passed out from exhaustion on the floor.

I learned that Pence and Hayner were humans like Olette and that Xion and Kairi were both Dhampirs each of them with their own power. Kairi had the power over earth she liked to nurture things and make them grow and was even with some pinkette named Marluxia who was a Dhampir to. Xion was single and wielded the power over water she told me that Demyx was her mentor and was also a Dhampir. His mate was Zexion who was one of the vampires that had taken care of me that day.

"So Roxas what's your power?" Olette asked smiling everyone looked over at me and my face burned a bright red.

"What?" I asked. What did they mean what power?

"... Didn't Cloud… oh no he didn't…" Olette groaned. "He did, damn it!" She cried.

All eyes turned to Olette, I was assuming that Olette was the residential good girl and this was unusual behavior for her. "Your blood tests came back, I guess that got erased to…." She muttered before turning a blinding smile my way, "You're a Dhampir! Yay right?" She laughed nervously looking around the room as everyone but me seemed to find the floor interesting.

"Forgot? Why would I forget something so important?" I questioned with a nervous laugh, "I'm not a Dhampir… I'm normal… I'm human…. Right?"

No one said anything for the longest time. This whole time I was calling Axel and his gang blood sucking freaks and here I was part of the freak show. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything I just got up and went to Xion's room. I wanted to be alone, why would I forget something as important as this? My life was just turning upside down and I wasn't even _aware_ of it! I was being kept in the dark by my brother, by Axel and Olette! I couldn't stop myself from searching Xion's room for anything sharp.

When I finally found a silver math compass I dug into my skin letting out all the hurt and pain I was feeling. It was like relief had washed over at me and I couldn't stop myself from making another incision on my left arm right where the bend in my arm was. It was like high you couldn't come down from. Like your skin was swelling and swelling until you let out all the pressure. That's what I was doing, letting out all the pressure.

I stayed with Kairi and Xion for a total of three weeks, well it was the start of the third week before I finally left. It wasn't like I didn't want to stay, in all honesty I did but at the same time I felt like I had to get away. There were questions that had to be answered but weren't. I didn't want anyone to stop me and there was only one place like that. Pretending like I was tired and hadn't gotten much rest was easy enough as I headed to bed that night. I had been getting in the habit of sleeping during the day and waking at night.

I learned that vampires didn't die if the suns rays touched them, well not instantly. It was as if they were simply allergic to the sun, it poisoned the body after being out in it for only thirty minutes. After an hour was up they simply died, their bodies becoming nothing more but dust. Dhampirs were the few that could stay out in the sun without having any harm done to the body except for a minor case of sunburns. Some Dhampirs got extremely tired during the sunlight but most of them were Mated to vampires and had a strong connection to there Mate.

Since everyone I was with wasn't Mated they couldn't really tell me anymore than that and it was simply because they didn't know.

I waited until Hayner had stirred everyone up that night and there was a bit of noise before I went to Xion's window and opened it up. It wasn't long before I was swinging my legs off the sill of the window and jumping down. The motorcycle would be to loud so I decided I would just walk the five miles down the road. The wind was blowing making it particularly cold out but I had prepared for that by bundling up in one of Hayner's old sweaters. All of my clothes were probably still at Cloud's or Axel's or for all I knew they had been trashed.

Almost an hour passed before I finally saw the little apartment I was searching for. I'd been here once… and if Cloud or Axel ever found out I was here well I was dead. Knocking on the door I was greeted by Luxord. "Well, well Puppet what are you doing here?" He grinned stepping back and ushering me in.

"Getting away from the craziness I call my life. Can I stay here for a few nights?" I questioned going over and plopping on his couch.

"Sure why not, what about your boyfriend? Thought he tamed ya?" Luxord said closing the door and sauntering over.

"I'm not a damn animal! I don't need to be tamed." I grinned taking Luxord's drink he had made. It burned going down and tasted like peppermint.

I liked Luxord he didn't make me sleep with him as payment, or ask any questions I didn't want to answer. I slept good that night, even if it was in the same bed with Luxord. I realized he wasn't as warm as Axel. He didn't smell like Axel did… oh shit I was not, and I repeat _not_ going to start missing Axel now!

It was around the beginning of the second week with Luxord did I start to dream about Zexion again, he kept asking me where I was… we were in the hospital again and I was sitting on the edge of the bed where I had that night Axel brought me in. He kept telling me to go back to Xion and Kairi but I told him I didn't want to and the dream ended. Nothing was making sense anymore, I knew there was one person I could ask but the question remained… would he turn me over to Axel? It was something I didn't know if I could risk, at least not yet. Maybe in another week.

** Axel's POV**

I just wanted to see my Roxas was that to much to ask? I mean _seriously_? I was chained to a fucking bed my wrists, legs and there was even one around my neck and waist. Apparently they were really afraid that I'd get free. Of course they knew if I did I'd only go after Roxas. Olette came and visited me every day for over four weeks. It wasn't until the start of the fifth week, and yes I kept count, that she came in shaking. It looked like she had been crying. If it was that Hayner guy I'd fucking kill him like I did those guys in the alley that hurt Roxas.

I could still taste their blood and hear the cracking of their skulls as I slammed them against the brick wall. Their cries of agony seriously it gave me a hard on! I wasn't that sadistic normally but they'd hurt my Roxas and that wasn't something I could easily forgive.

"What's up Buttercup?" I asked staring at the ceiling as Olette came and sat at the edge of the bed. "That boyfriend of yours didn't hurt you did he?"

"What? Hayner no, no he's fine...Look… I've got some bad news. I stole the key from Vexen earlier today. Roxas is gone, Sora can't track him so I figured if anyone could find him it would be you." She responded pulling the key from her sky blue scrubs.

The news stunned me here I had been holed up for a total of five weeks and Roxas had _escaped_? Seriously these chains weren't meant for me! The kid was like fucking Houdini or something!

"Um Axel… this is going to sound really awkward but… how good is your sense of smell?" Olette asked undoing the chains.

Sitting up I grinned showing off my fangs, "Better than a bloodhounds."

"Thought so," She giggled rummaging around in her purse. Pulling out an old sweater she handed it to me. "It's Hayner's, Roxas was wearing this the night before he ran off think you can find him with this?"

"You mean I have to play doggie and find my own Mate?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Blushing she nodded, "We don't even have a clue as to where he ran off to, Zexion's been talking to him every day in his dreams and he won't even give a hint! Sora can't track him and he needs to talk to you before he forgets. He's starting to remember Axel I know he is! He's really scared and he needs you to be there for him. I think he needs to be alone with you and Cloud. You guys need to explain what's going on you guys have to quit keeping him in the dark. I'm not blaming this all on you, I know most of this is Cloud's fault but he needs to know beginning to end what's going on. He didn't even remember that he was a Dhampir. If you ask me Vexen did _too_ good of a job erasing his memory. Anyway go find him, take him straight to Cloud's got it?"

"Yes mother!" I responded rolling my eyes. Giggling she pulled me in for a hug. For a human she was really sweet. Hayner had better be nice to her because he had one _hell _of a girlfriend!

Swiftly Olette led me down the hall and out of the hospital into the sunset. Hell as old as I was this was nothing. The sun would be down in about an hour and that's when everyone would be waking up. I'd be fine as long as I stayed in the shade. Sniffing the sweater Olette gave me I was assaulted by way too many scents. It took me a while to decipher through them and find the one that I needed. After five weeks of Roxas being gone from the hospital it was understandable that his scent was almost gone. I was surprised it was even still lingering. Over an hour had passed and I still wasn't any closer to finding him then I was to begin with. His scent had pretty much disappeared by now and I was left standing in an abandoned park wearing what I had been wearing five weeks ago.

Sighting I sat down on one of the old park benches and fiddled with the wood. I had probably only been there for about thirty minutes before I felt Roxas presence. It was exactly like the time when those guys in the alley had been hurting him. He had been thinking of me, even had called out to me. Focusing like I did that night on just his voice alone, the way he said my name, how rich and smooth it sounded falling from pale pink lips. Imagined his honey colored hair and sapphire blue eyes, I just thought about how I wanted to be next to him and how I just wanted to hold him again. I felt as light as a feather and my eyes drifted closed, opening them I saw I was outside of an apartment complex.

Knocking on the door I was stunned to see that weird guy Roxas had been making out with at the club. Grinning he motioned me in, "He's asleep right now. He's been calling your name every night since he's been here. It's been getting very annoying."

"Where is he now?" I asked scanning the room with my eyes. I knew he was here I could feel him somewhere in the room. If my heart was still beating I'm pretty sure it'd be almost thumping out of my chest.

"Follow me." He said turning his back and taking me towards a little hole in the wall. It was nothing like our house at home, this was place was so small. There on the bed I found Roxas a bandage was wrapped around his arm and his hair looked damp even in the dim light I could see him clear as day. The smell of mens cologne hit me full force nothing like the old smell he used to have of strawberries and apples.

Carefully crossing the room I gathered him in my arms trapping him in a twilight sleep before he could fully awake. It was something Zexion had taught me, when your Mate kept running from you like mine was you had to do something to keep him still. "Thanks for watching over him for me."

He didn't say anything just nodded and walked me out of the door, "Tame him this time why don't you?" He cackled as he shut the door behind him.

"Tame him my _ass! _Took me five years the first time and now I'm doing it all over again!" I grumbled carrying him to Cloud's.

Once there I kicked on the door until Naminé opened the door. "Hey squirt where's your brother?" I asked walking in the small apartment and into Roxas old bedroom.

"Right here and her name is _Naminé_!" Cloud growled coming from the small kitchen to meet me in Roxas old room.

"Oh good Axel you're here, Olette just called she's on her way. I'm taking Naminé out to a movie we'll be back later. Bye." Snatching Naminé up Leon was gone in a flash. If Cloud had his way he'd be the one taking Naminé out and forcing Leon to confront him, ambushing him was the only way as both Roxas and Cloud were too much alike.

"What's going on?" Cloud growled taking in the sight of his baby brother curled up in my arms.

"You both aren't leaving this room until you explain what you've done to Roxas. This is enough hiding Cloud, its been well over _two_ years! You haven't told him anything! He just found out he was a Dhampir. He needs to know what you did to him two years ago. He deserves to know it because as of right now Axel is losing him. Axel wake him up, its time to explain." Olette had breezed in through the door and was ushering Cloud in just as I was waking Roxas up.

Had it really been that long? Two years? It had felt like longer…just then sapphire blue eyes fluttered open. Sitting up Roxas grabbed his head, "What's going on?"

All eyes turned to Cloud who sighed.

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuunnnn! Yep that's right another cliff hanger! What will happen next? haha thank you guys again for the reviews you honestly don't know how much they mean to me. I switched jobs so I work in a call center now and I'm usually stressed so I love reading ya'lls reviews makes my day! So any who I'm off to bed, night guys and I'll update as fast as I can. So review, review makes me work faster! **

**xoxo Royal**


	4. Mated

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Well this chapter will be a lot lighter than the last one. And it only took one phone call to my wonderful fiancee to help me start this chapter wooo! So I hope you guys enjoy this! It will be another few days before chapter 5 is up. I haven't started it yet... hehe... Ima get on that! So anyway I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: 4 chapters in and I'm finally putting this up here! Yeah I don't own this I only wish I did! **

**Chapter 4: Mated**  
**Roxas POV**

"What's going on?" I questioned sitting up and scooting away from Axel. He was the one who had found me right? After all he was the last one I thought of when I went to bed at night. "Cloud… what's going on?" He seemed to be having some stare down with Axel who seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"You mother fucker!" Axel yelled jumping off the bed and throwing Cloud against the wall his hands around his neck. Both of them were about the same height Cloud being just an inch taller. "I can still kill you remember that." He hissed just as Cloud withdrew a blade from gods knows where.

The sword was huge wrapped in some kind of white gauze. _Seriously_ how did he hide something like that? Jumping back Axel summoned a pair of Chakrams out of nothing but thin air and blocked the blow that was delivered by Cloud. Good friends my_ ass_! These two_ hated_ each other! Throwing one of the Chakrams Cloud ducked just in time as the Chakram hit the wall. Growling Axel dodged a hit from the sword before going back to pull the Chakram out of the wall.

"Guys… guys please." Olette whimpered grabbing me and pulling me back so that I was out of the way.

Both of them headed out into the living room as the battle raged on. Gripping Olette's wrist we headed out just as a Chakram lodged itself into the wall beside Olette's head. Olette dropped to her knees backing up as fast as she could. "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I screamed running into the middle of their fight.

Sure it could have gotten me killed but in all truthfulness I wasn't thinking about that. It seemed so natural to hold my hands out gripping the thin air just as two Keyblades popped into my hands. Jumping back from their hostile positions both of them look stunned for a moment before relaxing positions.  
"Look if you're not going to say anything useful then I'm leaving, and I'm taking Olette with me." I hissed.

The Chakrams disappeared instantly as Axel crossed his arms. The house was practically destroyed so we decided to head into Cloud's and Leon's room. It had been left untouched thankfully so we all made our place on the King sized bed. All except Axel who was left leaning against the door arms still crossed.  
Olette giggled nervously, "Well now that that's over with let's get onto more pressing matters shall we?" At this point all eyes were back on Cloud.

"Fine whatever! Look I may have called in a favor and got your memories erased…" Cloud grumbled not meeting my eyes.

"..." Well this was news… _wait_ he may have?! "_Wait_ you may have? What the hell does that mean?" I questioned trying not to throttle my brother.

"Are you kidding me you've been trying to break Roxas and I up since the day we met!" Axel spat his knuckles were going white with the pressure he was putting on his arms.

"Looks like I did a pretty good job," Cloud remarked.

"You turned him into a _whore_ you bastard!" Axel cried.

"Both of you shut the_ hell_ up for five minutes would you! Cloud what do you mean? Where we really together? Axel and I?" I questioned jumping off the bed when Cloud reached out.

"Yes you were both together but that's not the only reason why I had your memories erased…" He growled sending a glare Axel's way. "Our sister is _dying_, and its all his fault! She was poisoned by a Hunter while you_ two_ were off doing gods knows what! Leon and I were at work while you were supposed to have been with her that night until we got home but you weren't. Dhamphirs are weak to silver, he injected her with a large amount of silver that's been slowly poisoning her body. Had you been there we could have gotten her to Zexion in time… she wouldn't be dying. Maybe if you had been there you would have been the one who was injected. Then I could keep you away from that _scum_!" He growled.

I couldn't stop this uncontrollable laugh that just seemed to bubble out. "So you think Naminé is _dying_? Yeah I know she's frail but dying Cloud you erased my memories of Axel because you hated him! Don't bring our sister into this!" I screamed trying hard not to punch him in the face. It took a moment and after a look at Axel's face go completely blank did I realize what Cloud had said. "You wanted me _dead_?" I asked.

"It would have been better for you to be _dead_ then to be with this Vampire." Cloud said in all seriousness.

I didn't know what to say, in fact I couldn't say anything at all. Getting off the bed I felt hot tears rush down my face. Cloud my big brother who had practically raised us… I just couldn't believe it he would rather have me dead then see me with Axel. I hurried outside and leaned back against Axel's cherry red car trying hard to stop the tears.

It wasn't long maybe about five minutes before Axel came tearing out with Olette not far behind him. "What took you so long?" I muttered waiting for Axel to open the door.

It felt natural to have the door opened for me, like he had always done this for me. Climbing in Axel shut the door for me, walking around and climbing in he started the car. Olette climbed in the seat behind us as Axel started off towards the hospital. When we got there I offered to walk Olette inside.

"Is Naminé really dying?" I questioned as we got to the door. I refused to acknowledge what my brother had said about me dying.

"I don't know Roxas I really don't. I had to stop Axel you know from killing your brother. He did get a few good punches though, I'm sorry things turned out like this Roxas I would have never taken you there had I known. Cloud and Axel really did used to be good friends I'm not sure what changed but something did. Anyway you two go home and get some rest it'll be day break soon." Olette reasoned giving me a hug before going inside.

The way back to Axel's was uneventful, he didn't ask any questions but he did reach over and hold my hand. Once in the house Axel led us to his room closing the door softly behind him. "Is what Cloud said true?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I really don't know Roxas. I'm sorry I wish I did. Cloud has always been a good liar. When he took you away from me, we were in our room sleeping. He just picked you up and took you away and had your memories erased. He called me later that night when I woke up and said he didn't know where you were. Later I found out you guys moved." Axel responded pulling me down so that we were lying next to each other. "You don't know how much I've missed you." He whispered nuzzling my neck. We weren't going to mention the other things Cloud had said were we? I didn't know if I could handle that right now.

"I wish I knew more about you. I'm sorry I don't…. and I'm sorry for running away." I said letting Axel pull me in a little closer. After a few moments he had managed to pull me on his chest and tuck my head under his chin. "Axel what if I don't ever get my memories back?"

"Then we'll just make new ones." He whispered turning me so that I was facing him. I knew what was going to happen so I just let him. His lips were warm and his tongue snaked out tracing the seam of my lips. Pecking my lips again he furrowed his brows trying again to gain entrance into my mouth. "Roxy…" He groaned nipping at my bottom lip.

Grinning I ran my fingers through his hair, "But if I kiss you then you'll just want more."

"I've had a lot more than just a kiss from you Angel." He responded pressing his lips against mine instead.

Once the sun started to rise it was as if my body became paralyzed. "Axel what's going on?" I asked trying to sit up but finding it impossible. Dropping back to the bed I curled up close to Axel my eyes closing.

"Sleep Angel we'll talk when the moon rises." He responded running his fingers through my hair.

I dreamed that morning that I was back at the beach, the plate of pearls was still hanging in the sky near the moon. The waves lazily made there way to the shore before being pulled back as more waves came crashing in. As usual there were shells of all colors lining the beach floor so I followed them until I saw two people in the distance. Upon closer inspection I realized one was Zexion and the other Demyx? How the_ hell_ had Demyx gotten here?

Waving Demyx rushed over until he had knocked us both to the ground. "Hey Roxas how are you?" He cried hugging me.

"Demyx down boy!" Zexion said helping me up as Demyx sat there grinning like a fool. "I told you I'd bring you here if you were good."  
If every Dhampir and Vampire had a power I was assuming Zexion's was the power over dreams. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked still mesmerized by the plates.

"Just came to check on you. We heard you were with Axel is everything going ok?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah everything's going great. Hey Zexion what's that plate up there? Why does it have pearls on it?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Those are your memories." Zexion responded helping Demyx up. "Let me ask you something have you been experiencing headaches recently?"

"Yeah I do when the bubbles pop or when one of the pearls falls. Its like only Axel can make the pain stop." It was true the few times it had happened when Axel had held me the pain seemed to dull and then stop. "I feel so bad that I ran away from him. I feel like my memories are starting to return."

"If all those pearls fall before you regain your memories you'll lose Axel forever. Its very important that you try to regain those memories. I wouldn't worry though as long as you're with Axel he'll make sure you remember." Zexion smiled and we just continued to walk along the beach.

I learned a little about the odd couple, I was right when I thought Zexion had the power over dreams. He had been watching over me along with Sora when I had lost my memories. Zexion had several times tried to convince me to go back to Axel but I could never remember the dreams I had, had when I woke up. Demyx had the power over water and loved playing his Sitar in his free time. He was teaching Xion everything he knew and I also found out that Demyx was a Dhampir to.

Zexion had been with Demyx for a few centuries and he showed no signs of leaving the musician no matter how weird he was. He was very nice but he acted as if we had known each other all our lives. He was however very good friends with Axel and Sora.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I questioned as we stopped near the shore letting the water lap at our feet.  
"What's up?" Demyx responded as Zexion sat on one of the rocks nearby.

"Your close to Axel right?" When Demyx nodded I continued on. "Olette said that Axel and my older brother Cloud used to be good friends, what made them stop?" I asked.

Demyx shrugged, "I don't know but I'm betting it has something to do with you... why not just ask Axel I'm sure he'll tell you." Demyx reasoned grinning.  
Shaking my head we continued to walk along the sandy shore before I woke up curled close to Axel. The room was dark save a few burning candles that Axel must have lit before we fell asleep. He was holding one of my hands close to his face and when I tried to tug it back he only gripped it harder. Chuckling I was able to dislodge myself and go into the living room where I was met with Sora staring at the fire again.

"I always seem to find you staring at the fire." I said coming to sit at one of the chairs.

"Axel taught me how to stoke it, I always get up before everyone else. I don't like the cold very much and neither do you as I recall. By the way Axel's put himself in a twilight sleep he should be rising in the next few minutes. I would go check on him before he thinks you've run away again." Sora giggled just as there was a loud crash.

Getting up I was halfway to the room before Axel swooped in picked me up and carried me back to the room. Throwing me on the bed he jumped on and pinned me down. His lips found mine forcing them open so he could slip his tongue in. "I thought you had run off again." He growled nipping at my bottom lip.  
"I was with Sora, he told me to go check on you so that's what I was doing. You know if theres not going to be any trust in this relationship I might as well run off again." I chuckled.

Letting me go I sat up and pulled him down beside me. "I'll just follow you wherever you go. As you can see I'm very persistent." He responded kissing my forehead.

"Axel we were in love weren't we? I can tell by the way your acting. And I'm pretty sure I loved you just as much… Right?" I questioned.

"Yes very much, that's why I followed you. I figured even if you couldn't remember me I would make you. I love you Roxas and now that I've got you back I refuse to let you go." He stated cradling my face in his hands.

"You won't hate me if I can't say that right now will you?" I asked. I wanted to gods knows I did but at the same time I still felt like I was still learning.

"I could never hate you. You could spend the rest of your life running from me and I'd never hate you." I couldn't help but smile. I was going to try from here on out to be what Axel wanted. I would regain my memories one by one before time ran out, because I couldn't lose Axel not again.

We lay there for a few minutes just holding each other until Axel sat up abruptly. Riku was leaning against the doorways entrance with a smiling Sora behind him. "Looks like you two are getting cozy." Riku remarked pulling Sora in the doorway with him.

"Go away you bastard. He finally likes me again." Axel muttered chucking one of the pillows at him which Riku doged.

"We just came to tell you that everything's been set up so I'd suggest you go before the sun rises." Sora giggled as Riku pulled Sora closer in his arms.  
A grin spread across Axel's face as he jumped up and ran into the closet throwing random articles of clothing on the bed. "Get dressed we're going on a field trip!" He exclaimed as Riku and Sora filed out closing the door behind them.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" I asked picking up one of the shirts from the pile Axel had created.

"You'll see," Axel whispered coming around to pull me close in his arms and kiss me. Letting me go he quickly shed his pants and shirt digging in the pile of clothes. Axel was anorexic skinny and pale. He had well defined muscles and a fire red happy trail leading past the waistband of his boxers. There was a roman numeral eight tattooed on his hip, and I had to keep myself from moaning in want. Seriously I had, had sex with this _god_ of sexiness before?

Slipping on a pair of dark skinny jeans I tried not to slap that perfect ass that was turned towards me. He was trying to kill me wasn't he? Turning away I quickly grabbed a random pair of jeans and a shirt and ran into the adjoining bathroom. I heard laughing as I hurriedly slipped off my pants and shirt trading them for a pair of clothes that smelled exactly like Axel. I tried to keep myself from burying my nose in the in the lightweight sweater I had picked out. Once I felt like I was ready I hurried out of the bathroom just as Axel was pulling his hair back. He looked so good with a deep blue V neck shirt that hugged his body along with a pair biker boots and he was ready to go.

My heart had always beat at a fast rate but now it felt like it was just going to explode out of my chest.

Turning those glowing toxic green eyes on me he smiled exposing those sharp canines. "I can hear your heart beating." He purred sashaying over placing his hands on my hips.

Sweeping the hair off my neck he groaned just barely pricking me with his fangs. My legs had turned to jelly and Axel had to support my weight as I practically fell into his arms. "Your Mark is gone…" He growled.

"Not gone… hidden…" I whimpered hoping to _hell_ he'd just go ahead and bite me. Damn he was working me up!

"Good boy Angel its not gone after all. Your right just hidden… how did you know that?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

I took a step back, "I don't know… I just… I'm not sure it just seemed like it would be there…"

"Angel… don't you get it? Your memories they're coming back!" Axel cried. "Come on I have another place I want to show you!"Dashing out of the room I was left alone with my body aching for more of his scorching touch.

Hurriedly I threw a pair of sneakers on and ran out into the living room, Axel wasn't there but Sora and Riku were both of them trying hard not to laugh. "He's outside." They said. I'm sure my face was red as I dashed out after him intent on finding out where we were going. The car had been started as Axel waited for me with the passenger door open. Climbing in he shut it behind me and rolled over the hood of the car throwing the drivers side door open. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as he sped off in some general direction.

"I don't want the night to get away from us, besides there are so many things I want to show you!" Axel shouted giving me a wolfish grin.

I didn't know where we were going and honestly I didn't care as long as I was with Axel. We drove for about ten minutes before Axel sped down a small gravel road. Once we had reached some sort of destination he parked the car and jumped out running over to my side to hold the door open for me. Grabbing my hand in his we started off him finally taking the lead and running leaving me to chase after him. It wasn't long before we had reached the spot Axel had taken me to see. It was a small wooded area and there were leaves blocking the path that we had been taking. Pushing them aside Axel covered my eyes and led me into what I assumed was a small clearing.

I could hear water rushing somewhere and there were hardly no leaves as we walked. Taking his hands off my eyes a flood of memories rushed back. There were patches of flowers everywhere and a small river complete with a waterfall. Trees lined the forest and you could hear the owls and crickets as they made their music. Moonflowers were in full bloom and I couldn't stop myself from picking one.

I remembered this place… Axel had Marked me here. He had brought a picnic blanket and small basket packed with all my favorite foods. "Roxas we've been dating for a long time…" He had started that night. It was a summer night and we had previously been swimming practically naked in the small river. I remembered pulling him down for a long and sensual kiss as he phrased his next words. "I want us to Mate."

"Mate? As in me and you?" I had stuttered.

Smiling Axel nodded, we ended up Mating that night on the blanket I remembered his strong body and how he held me so close that night. Could feel his fangs as they punctured my neck letting the crimson life flow into his awaiting mouth. It was the first time I had let a man touch me in such a way, I had never had sex with anyone until that night. He told me how lonely he was without me and then shortly after I had moved in. It felt complete, I had felt whole.

"...ou ok?" I snapped out of the memories that had assaulted me to find out I was crying.

"We became Mates here… this was our spot…" I whispered as Axel enveloped me in a hug.

"Yes it is, you always came here sometimes by yourself if you were mad at me or even just upset. I could always find you here. After your memories were erased I came here often to see if you would come back but you never did. Those first two years were tough I didn't know where you were. It was like you had just disappeared. Your finally remembering though that's what matters!" Taking my face in his warm hands I closed my eyes as he began wiping the tears away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I won't leave you again. I'll remember, I'll remember everything!" I cried.

I would I had to believe that. Before time was up, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of my little sister Naminé. Cloud had lied right? He'd hated Axel from the beginning… Axel said he was a good liar and he was… I was just hoping this was just another one of his the thing that nagged me the most was why did Cloud and Axel hate each other? Why did Cloud want me dead? Maybe those could be found in the memories that I had long forgotten. But right now I was exactly where I needed to be.

**A/N: What another cliff hanger?! Haha I love cliff hangers fun aren't they? Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! So review and let me know what you guys think of it! I'll start on chapter 5 so let me know in the meantime what you think! Bye for now! **

**xoxo Royal**


	5. The Kidnapping

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok so I'm hoping you enjoy this took me forever to get this started and to finish this chapter anyway I'll get to work on chapter 6 you guys read and let me know what ya think! 5 chapters you've waited long enough! Here's a lime for you guys! Haha not very good but like I said I'm still working on it.**

** Chapter 5: The Kidnapping**

** Roxas POV**

Everyone was gone Sora and Riku were off to the store and Axel had gone off to the hospital he said he needed to talk to Vexen. I had just finished a load of clothes before Axel's phone started to ring. I tried to ignore it honestly I did but after the third ring I rushed over and answered the phone.

"Roxas? Please tell me this is you!"

"Luxord? Why are you calling me on Axel's phone?" I cried pulling the phone away to make sure it was really Axel's. Sure enough it was.

"Listen to me! There's something important I need to tell you! Hunters they're coming someone hired them! In three days time they'll be here for you and everyone else in that house! Leave now and don't come back until I call you!" Luxord said he sounded out of breath what was going on?

"Luxord… please what's going on you're scaring me here…" The phone was ripped from my grasp by an angry looking Axel.

"Call this number again and I'll kill you!" He growled shutting the phone and picking me up. Carrying me to the bedroom he slammed the door behind him and threw me on the bed. What was going on? Had I done something wrong? He looked so angry this time his eyes looked like they had bled out around his irises. His toxic greens seemed to be glowing even brighter, pinning me down he captured my lips in a kiss. "Your… Mine…" He growled between each kiss.

"Axel I think we should listen to nggh no! Stop!" I whimpered as Axel ripped my shirt off and was currently attacking my chest. Flicking his tongue over the sensitive nipple I couldn't stop from crying for more. Seriously no guy had ever paid attention to my body, I was a thing to be toyed with.

"I will rip his throat out! You will not speak to him again!" This was a bad thing right? He shouldn't be controlling me like this right? But the things he was _doing_ to me! Nipping my neck where my Mark was had me arching my back and pulling him down for more. I wanted him to bite it! I wanted to be Marked again!

Sitting up Axel ripped his shirt off going back down to work on unbuckling my pants. Discarding those he went back to kissing me his hands moving to the waistband of my pants. I wanted to stop him, to push his hands away but his hands brushed against the sensitive head of my cock. Trying to hold back the moan was impossible. "Axel…." I moaned as he rubbed his thumb over the slit of my cock smearing the pre cum down my shaft.

Taking in a shaky breath I allowed my head to fall back on the pillows, as Axel worked on slipping my boxers off. His eyes were so hypnotizing I couldn't even say no even if I had wanted to and something told me I didn't. Especially right now he was making me feel so good. It had been a while since anyone had made me feel this good or even wanted for that matter.

His hands swept through the wiry blond hairs and back down to my cock, gently he pumped it with one hand while lifting one of my legs with the other. Once he had both of my feet planted on the bed he pulled away making me whimper.

Grinning he grazed his fangs over my inner thighs. It wasn't long before he bit my left thigh drawing the blood out into his awaiting mouth. Gripping his spikes I pulled them hard earning a growl and claw marks on my right thigh. After a about a minute he pulled away from my thigh licking the wound and bit the other thigh he had just clawed. "Axel! Oh gods Axel!" I screamed pulling his hair again only to earn another growl. His fingers danced across my balls tugging at the sac and working there way back to the tip. His hands were like fire and it wasn't long before I was at my limit.

By then I was already moving my hips and fucking his face. I tried to warn him but he just kept stroking until I screamed his name letting cum spurt out to land on his on my chest. He didn't have time to lick the wound as he was too busy lapping at his fingers. "You taste very good." He groaned crawling on top of me to kiss me.

Sadly Axel was pulled away all too abruptly and when I sat up I was met with aqua colored orbs instead of toxic green. Grabbing one of the sheets I pulled it around me.

"What the _hell _is going on?!" I cried.

Riku was holding Axel back who was growling and clawing at Riku acting like an animal. "HE'S MINE! LET ME GO! I WILL NOT GIVE HIM UP AGAIN!" Axel was fighting hard against Riku's grasp just as Sora bounded in.

Throwing me another blanket I wrapped myself in that as Sora led me out of the room closing the door behind him. "What happened?" Sora asked just as I lost my footing and tumbled to the floor. There was a loud crash and then a loud banging against the door as Sora helped me up and led me farther down the hallway.

Once we were in the large room Sora closed the door behind him and led me to the bed. The room was a lot lighter than Axel's it was a sea blue with aqua colored silk sheets and a green drapes. It reminded me of the beach and there were shells in cups littered around the room but the rest of it looked like Axel's minus the roses around the bed posts. Crawling on the bed Sora pulled the covers back and motioned me over. "Come on sleep with me today, Riku will handle Axel from here." Sora responded patting the spot beside him.

I stood there awkwardly until Sora giggled and jumped off the bed before pulling out a pajama set. "Is it ok if I take a shower first?" I asked catching the white and black checkered set.

Nodding Sora pointed out the bathroom and I hurriedly went in shutting the door behind me. Jumping in I tried not to think about what had just happened, his already toxic green eyes were even brighter and the red that had seemed to be around his eyes made him look pretty sexy. I couldn't believe he had given me a hand job either, sinking down in the bath I decided I'd take a look at my thighs. The hot water from the shower continued to spray on me drowning out all other thoughts that crowded my head.

There were no marks on my left thigh but my right one there was a puncture that looked exactly like the one Sora had on his neck.

"You were talking to Luxord right?" Sora asked just as I finally stood up to start washing my body. Jumping I tried not to slip and fall.

"Wh- wha- what?" I stuttered grabbing the curtain that was hiding me from the other Dhampir.

"Axel knew you were talking to Luxord… he went into what's sort of like a berserker's rage. It's only natural that he would want to Mate with you after that. Axel's very possessive if he feels like something he loves is being threatened he loses all control... in fact all Vampires do." Sora responded. The sound of the toilet seat was pulled down and peeking behind the curtains I saw Sora watching me his head cocked to the side. "Don't be angry at him though he didn't mean to scare you."

_Scare_ me?! He hadn't scared me… it was erotic to have someone act so possessive towards me. Sighing I tried not to get another hard especially since I wasn't alone. "Yeah…Luxord he was trying to warn me of something… he said Hunters were coming." I responded my face going a bright red. I was desperately trying hard to stay away from the subject of Axel and what had just transpired in our bedroom. Wait _our_ bedroom? Had I seriously just… I was going to faint. It was like Axel overload! Ok breathe! Ok better now just thinking of him was making me dizzy.

"I haven't sensed anything… don't worry about it though Luxord is an old Hunter. Axel hates him cause he likes you is all." Sora giggled.

"Huh? What me? No Luxord and I are friends! He doesn't like me at all!" I cried shaking my head. No way of course he didn't like me! Right?

"You forget I see things no one else can. Don't worry he's not going to go after now that Axel's back in the picture… or so I thought… I may have to keep better tabs on him." He murmured.

Quickly I washed my body and turned the water off, I was met with a hand reaching around the curtain to hand me a towel. Luxord didn't like me, Luxord didn't like me I kept chanting in my mind over and over praying that it was true. But that didn't matter what mattered was why did he call to tell me that? Sora didn't believe me and I was pretty sure Riku stood where Sora did… Axel would only try to molest me again. What was going on? Was Luxord really right?

"Wait… Sora… Luxord is an old Hunter? I thought Hunter's killed our kind." I stated after I had got dressed and was climbing in the bed.

"Yes he was you'll just have to ask Axel when we get up but for now the suns rising go to sleep for now we'll talk when the moon rises." Sora yawned reaching out and taking my hand in his. He was right we would talk more when the moon rose.

I woke to the sounds of crashing and one very nervous Axel tackling me. "I'm so sorry Roxas I can't believe I did that to you!" Blushing I turned my head before summoning the courage to pull Axel down to my level and kiss him. "You're not mad then?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"Not when you're acting like a puppy." I said running my fingers through his hair. "Axel tell me about Luxord, Sora said you guys knew each other?"

Sighing Axel growled something before helping me off the bed and heading into the living room. "Sora you ass! What did you tell Roxas?"

"I didn't tell him anything! By the way breakfast is ready come on Roxas come eat." Sora giggled skipping back into the kitchen.

Narrowing my eyes I stalked off into the kitchen to eat with Sora leaving a stuttering Axel behind. Winking at me Sora set down a plate of steaming pancakes between the two of us, Riku smirked and sat down off to the side nursing a cup of deep red liquid which was probably blood.

"Fine! Luxord and I used to date ok?" Axel spat.

"What the hell? Then why is he after me?" I cried shoveling the pancakes in as fast as I could. "Wait I thought _we_ were together did you cheat on me or something?"

"No! Never… when you first lost your memories… I just didn't know what to do… and we didn't really date... we mostly just had sex...it was stupid ok? I'm sorry it's just you haven't been back that long, I didn't want to ruin anything because I really love you." Axel responded.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I couldn't blame him for the things he had done in the past... especially when I wasn't even myself. Besides Axel was here with me now and that was all that mattered. "I'm going to throw up, please I'm begging you stop!" Riku cried.

Axel and I spent most of the night at our spot. Since it was still too cold out we mostly wrapped up in a thick blanket and stared at the stars. He told me all about the things I couldn't remember. He would hold me tightly in his arms and we started to share kisses beneath the moonlight. I had been with Axel for over a month and the call Luxord had made was still at the back of my mind. A week passed and I thought we were safe so all thoughts of Luxord and the call gone.

It had been snowing for the past few days. We had been out every night playing in the snow until the sun began to rise. It was one particular morning just as we were getting ready to go to sleep did the door burst open. Axel raced out of our bedroom telling me to stay where I was. There was a loud crash from the living room as I jumped off the bed and crawled under. The door was left wide open and I watched as a pair of footsteps entered our sacred place.

"Come on out little Dhampir." A man's voice said.

I tried not to say anything as the feet continued to move around the bed. I felt hands grip my legs and pull me out, I had one shot so when I saw his face I kicked. He grabbed my other leg with his hand wrapping something invisible around them so I couldn't move. "AXEL! AXEL HELP ME!" I screamed as the man with black hair threw me over his shoulder.

"I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! LET HIM GO!" Axel was screaming, there were two people pinning him down as he struggled to get free. One of them looked like _Xemnas _and _Cloud_? What was going on, I couldn't see past the tears in my eyes as I continued to scream his name over and over. Where was Sora and Riku? What was going on? I wanted Axel back!

"Axel… Axel…" I whimpered pathetically as whatever bound my legs bound my arms as well. I was thrown into a car and from there everything went black. When I awoke next I was chained to a wall my arms raised above my head. Where was I? Where was Axel? "Ax?" I croaked looking around my legs weren't bound but I was locked in some sort of cell.

"Roxas you're awake. Glad you could finally join us." A familiar voice said.

Looking around I saw Xemnas walking to the cell Cloud close behind him. "Xemnas? Cloud? What's going on?" I whimpered trying unsuccessfully to get free. "Where's Axel? I wanna go home… Cloud… I wanna go home."

"It's ok Roxas everything's ok." Cloud said smiling. I didn't like this at all… what was going on? What was going to happen to me? To Axel and where were Riku and Sora?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Anyway cliffhangers are fun! Well for me they are! Ok no reviews no more story! Mwahaha! Ok tell me what ya'll think and I'll post up chapter 6! Hehe good bye for now! **

**xoxo Royal**


	6. Betrayal

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok so here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long... there were a few ways this could go and so I chose this one. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the decision I just really liked this one better for some reason. Yeah Cloud is a total dick in this story and that's pretty rare for me to make a normally good character like this. Well anyway I'm sorry if this didn't turn out the way you wanted but I personally like it so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't owns nothing! Just the plot!**

**Chapter 6: Betrayal **

** Roxas POV**

"Cloud what's going on?" I questioned tugging at the chains.

"I love you Roxas, I'll always love you and I'm really sorry things turned out this way." Cloud said there were tears in his eyes and I wanted to believe him I really did but he was making it very hard. "Let Leon go you've got Roxas so please let him go."

Nodding the guy who kidnapped me went to one of other cells and opened it up. The man had black hair pulled back in a high ponytail and what looked like black sideburns. He was buff and helped Leon hobble out of the cell and over to Cloud. His shirt was torn and his pants were dirtied and torn as well. There were bruises all over his body from what I could see and his eyes looked lifeless. Letting him go Leon dropped to the ground, chains rattled as I tried to reach out for him.

"Leon… what happened?" I asked.

"There are things that even you don't know…" Xemnas started taking a step towards me. "These Hunters there mine, I sent them out to get you but what they brought back was one of my old Dhamphirs." Xemnas bent down and lifted Leon's head up his hair looked matted with blood and there were cuts everywhere.

Like what? What didn't I know? Well apparently there was a lot! "You really thought that Leon worked for a bar didn't you?" Xemnas cackled. "Oh Cloud good job lying to your little brother, he was a toy that we got tired of, rather than dispose of him like we normally would Cloud volunteered to take him. I wouldn't let him go so he offered you as a replacement. So he had your memories erased, he never liked Axel to begin with he really thought you'd be in good hands. That agency is meant for Hunters like us to play with toys like you."

"What happens when you get bored of them?" I whimpered pulling at the chains only to have them get tighter around my wrists.

"Simple we kill them. Cloud take your little slut I'm getting tired of looking at his face, we have what we want." Xemnas walked away down the corridor as I was left alone with my brother and Leon.

Gathering Leon in his arms Cloud turned to me his eyes never meeting mine. "Roxas… he threatened to kill Naminé and Leon… you wonder why there never home? Because he kidnapped them I did everything I could _not_ to involve you but…. I can't live without Leon or Naminé. I'm so sorry. Naminé 's in the car... I'll tell her that you love her." He responded still not looking at me.

"You liar! I hate you! I fucking hate you! When I get out of here I will personally see you dead!" I screamed pulling at the chains and kicking my legs out. I would make sure he died by my own hands. He had lied to me that night…. about everything. This was all about Leon and Naminé he _never_ cared about me… I was just another tool.

"Before you woke up the night I lied to you about having your memories erased… Leon and Naminé went out to a movie. They kidnapped them both before they even got to the theatre I've been trying to get them back for over a month… tell me Roxas what would you have done?" Cloud questioned. "Just remember Roxas this is yours and Axel's fault… everything you'll find is locked away in those memories."

"Cloud… stop…" Leon croaked. Cloud shifted him closer and turned to walk away. I couldn't believe my own brother… my own brother would do this to me.

"I wouldn't have involved my family!" I shouted to his retreating back. Cloud left me… he had my memories erased and traded me in for Xemnas sadistic pleasure. What would happen to Naminé? Would Leon still stay with my brother? I wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come I think I was in shock by this point. Leaning my head back against the wall I waited for what? I wasn't really even sure anymore.

Locked away in my memories? What had Axel and I done to deserve this? Axel said that Cloud was a really good liar. So what was really locked away? Something that Axel couldn't tell me and something that made my own brother turn against me...I couldn't think of anything! Why did Cloud hate me? And where the hell was Axel?

I wanted to go home. I wanted Axel! I cringed when I heards steps coming towards my cell. I didn't want to look, I didn't want to see who it was I could already tell who it was.

"Get him out I'm ready to play." Xemnas laughed as someone opened the cell door. Ok the plan was I'd make a run for it as soon as they unchained me… that'd work right? Opening the cell the one who had kidnapped me unchained me and grabbed my wrists twisting them behind my back painfully. They dragged me down a corridor and strapped me down to a table. Tying a blindfold around my eyes I heard laughter in the background. "I'll leave you to him Xaldin." Xemnas said leaving the room and closing the door.

Xaldin that was his name, something kept nagging at my mind as I lay there on the table. A distant memory that begged to be remembered. I don't know how long I spent strapped to the table I only know that the pain was blinding. I screamed until I was hoarse pulling at the straps praying that my life would just end. The pain was unbearable whatever Xaldin was using it felt like was ripping my skin off.

"Please…. stop…" I whimpered letting the tears soak the blindfold.

"Roxas, Roxas we're just getting started and I've only been using one lance… I've got five more to play with. Although Xemnas did say I couldn't kill you… not yet anyway…" He cackled stroking my face.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done?" I tried asking but my voice was hoarse.

"We're Hunters little one its what we do. Besides its kind of fun." He responded before slicing with me what felt like another blade. My whole body was killing me by the time they threw me into another cell, this one had no bars so I couldn't see the sunlight. It was dark and I had to feel my way around before curling up on the floor and going to sleep. Where was Axel? I don't know how long I stayed there in the cell it could have been weeks. Sometimes they would take me out two or three times in one day always blindfolded though. The one time I was exposed to the light my eyes felt like they had been set on fire, all I remember was the pure agony. They tortured me every chance they got and my hopes of seeing Axel were diminishing.

I'm not sure what they used to cut me with but there was always someone who was slicing me. "Stop… please…" I would whimper.

"Why? It's not as if your little boy toy Vampire will be coming to get you any time soon? We killed him." Xemnas chuckled as another tool sliced into my ribs.

"No he's not dead! Don't you lie to me!" I screamed Axel wasn't dead… right? He had to be alive he just had to be!

"Oh look Superior he don't believe you how cute! We cut his head off and burned the body. Don't believe us we've still got the head. Hanging up nice and pretty as a souvenir." The one named Xigbar taunted.

"Stop! Stop it now! He's not dead! He's not!" I cried… what if he was though? What if he was dead? What would happen to me then? Cloud had left me, I had no one… Axel was dead I had no one. No reason to live…

**Axel's POV**

I searched for Roxas every night, if it wouldn't have been for the damn sun I wouldn't have slept. Roxas had been gone now for almost a month… I was getting more desperate by the second. I had sent Riku and Sora out to find Luxord the second the moon rose that night. Our bodies forced us into sleep when the sun rose so I knew tracking him down was taking a while. I lost track of the days all I knew was I stayed up every night map in hand marking off the places I had been. Sora and Zexion couldn't get in touch with him because whatever ward they had set up wasn't allowing the Dhampir and Vampire to find him.

It was one night after I had gotten up that I found a manilla envelope sitting on the couch. After opening I found a disk, there was no note but the scent I recognized. It was Xaldin… he was sadistic having the power over wind. He had six lances that were razor sharp, I'd only ever heard about him from Luxord.

I didn't have time to waste but Xaldin left this disc for a reason. After popping it into the dvd player I sat down to watch. All was quiet for a moment before screams erupted, something was pulled away from the camera and I saw my Mate. Blindfolded and strapped to a table, there were gashes all over his body. I could see Xaldin in the background as he flicked his wrist one of the lances embedded itself into his leg. He screamed in pain tears rolling down past the blindfold.

What were they doing to him? He was my Mate! I would kill them, I kept watching as lance after lance sliced or embedded itself into his body. All he could do was howl in pain, everyone once in a while I'd hear him whimper my name.

"Axel, where are you? Really your Mate he calls out for you. He lives in a world of darkness and pain all because of his brother. They're long gone by now I assume and it's been three weeks where are you?" Xemnas asked walking in front of the camera.

"Axel! Axel!" He wailed pitfully. "Just kill me! I want to be with him! I want to be with Axel..."

Xemnas cursed and slapped him, he was so frail and dirty. They probably hadn't been feeding him, my Mate… where was he? I would come for him he had to know that. "Xemnas you bastard!" I screamed summoning my Chakrams and destroying the tv. By the time the door opened I had just finished destroying the living room. All the pictures and chairs, sofa and tv they were all broken or cut in half.

"Axel what happened?" Sora cried coming over just as I dropped to the ground.

"It's Roxas, there torturing him… Xemnas he sent me a video… Roxas just kept calling my name over and over. There starving him Sora, we need to find him! He's losing his memories every day and I can't handle it again if he forgets me! Cloud called me the other day, he told me that he traded him to get Leon and Naminé back…" I responded. Sora wrapped his arms around me and drew me close. He smelled like Riku, but that was because he was Mated to Riku. Standing up I walked over to Luxord who was just standing there, the smirk he offered me pissed me off.

"We've been searching for you! You mother fucker where is he? I want my Mate back! You know where he is don't you?" I growled slamming him up against the wall.

"Temper, temper calm down we'll get him…. don't worry. I've been trying to track their location right now." Luxord said pulling my hands off his neck. Walking around me he threw a black bag down on the destroyed couch before unzipping it and pulling a small laptop out. Throwing a Chakram at him he dismissed it by waving his hands as a deck of cards came up to deflect the hit. "I talked to Vexen and he's helped me find a way in to get your Mate back but it will require patience and time."

"How much time?" I asked pacing the room back and forth.

"At least another week." He said flipping the laptop open.

"A _week_?" I shouted slamming my hands down on the only thing I didn't break which was a small coffee table. Roxas had picked it out, even though it was dented all to hell he loved it, I couldn't destroy it.

"Yes a week! In a weeks time I'll be meeting with Xemnas to discuss my rejoining the Organization… We'll have to attack then. If you want your Mate back this is the only chance you'll be getting." Luxord reasoned. He was right but a _week_?

When the sun rose I fell asleep in our bed holding on tightly to one of the old shirts Roxas had wore before he was kidnapped. Burying my nose in it I slept but not well, all I could see in my dreams were Roxas. They were torturing him and he was calling out to me crying but in my dreams I just stood there. I didn't run to him or fight the men off I just simply stood there. I watched time and time again as he was killed in front of my eyes and when I woke up I realized I was crying. The bed was cold without my Mate… Without my Roxas.

Cloud's call kept spinning and spinning in my head. His voice was cold… I had never heard it like that but once. "You could have chosen me but you didn't you chose _Roxas_. I've done exactly what you've done I can't live without Leon or Naminé… Roxas however I can." He had said.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you! I loved you once to Cloud… But my love for Roxas its so much different from what we had…" I whispered.

He hung up then, I didn't blame him. He owed me for stealing my Mate's memories but I also owed him for stealing his heart. It was true I once loved Cloud… but the love it was different I think I always loved him as a friend. I should have told him I knew I should have but I never expected to fall in love with his brother. The first time I met Roxas he was fifteen and had just come home from school. I was currently in the middle of a makeout session with his brother… He had wanted me to Mate with him but I couldn't bring myself to.

I had every excuse as to why I couldn't until I realized the one I truly wanted wasn't Cloud it was Roxas. When I told him that he was very angry… he swore he'd get us back that's when we Mated and Roxas moved in. Shortly after he did get us back. He had Roxas memories erased.

**Roxas POV **

How long had it been? I hadn't eaten in days, I was so hungry. I was in so much pain, Every day they brought me out of my cell to torture me. I had long given up hope of Axel ever coming to get me. In fact I didn't want him to find me in this state, I couldn't do anything but lie there on the floor of the cell. Besides it wasn't like he would ever find me anyway... he was dead. I stopped remembering what it was like to see the light because I was in constant darkness. My wounds healed fast because I was part Vampire but the wounds that were too deep only festered and became infected. My life had become total hell and I wished every day for death.

It was one particular day… or was it night? That no one came to get me from my cell, my blindfold was off yet I still couldn't see an inch in front of my face. The walls were thick so I could never tell when someone was coming for me. My only sign was when the door rattled usually though I'd back up into one of the corners to try and hide. I learned that trying to escape only made them angry and the torture would only get worse. How many hours had passed or days maybe it was weeks before the familiar sound of the cell door rattling caught my attention.

I remembered it being bright, and I remembered backing up to the farthest corner of the cell. "I found him!" Someone had shouted.

"Roxas? Roxas! Roxas its you!" Someone else shouted it sounded strangely like Axel. All I could do was scream and fight my captor off, I had to get away from the light it hurt so much! It was burning me! If they wanted to torture me then I wished they would but the light it was the worst of the torture, I had been going so long without sight. "Roxas? Don't fight me its me Axel everything's going to be ok… you're ok now…" The voice said. That wasn't right Axel was dead… they had told me so! They had killed them that's what they told me that he was never coming for me!

"Axel stop it! Here put this around his eyes he's reacting to the light… you forgot they've been keeping him away from it for long he's sensitive to it." Someone else said wrapping the familiar blindfold around me.

"Axel's dead… you told me Axel was dead! That you killed him! Is this some sort of sick joke! Please stop! Cut me like you always do… just don't keep lying to me!" I shouted hoarsely shying away from someone's touch.

"I'm not dead Roxas… its me… we've come to get you. Look we don't have much time we have to get out everyone's waiting on us right now." The voice that sounded like Axel reasoned.

"No! Stop it! He's dead! Axel died! Please stop it! Don't touch me!" I whimpered as someone grabbed my hands. I was met with warm flesh as I ran my fingers up through spiky hair? Down past both eyes that were closed, skimming over his nose and down to his lips where he kissed my hand fangs grazing my palm. "Axel?"

"Yes Angel its me, come on we need to leave Luxord, Vexen and Riku are keeping them at bay. You're safe now." Axel whispered picking me up in his arms. I snuggled as close to him as I could wrapping my weak arms around his neck.

There were shouts in the distance I recognized and cringed. Axel stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "Its ok I won't let them hurt you. You're safe now." My body was tired I barely slept after learning how to put myself in a twilight sleep I never got much rest. They would come at any time to do any number of things to me. My hatred for Cloud had only gotten stronger. I could hear Axel's every breath that he took, could feel the warmth of his body heat.

I don't remember much only that I spent a lot of time sleeping. There were noises all around me of how had I gotten this bad. People poked and prodded at me until Axel would yell at them to leave. I had been hooked to IVs and all sorts of machines, they never took the blindfold off but Axel was always there curling up close to me and holding me.

He would talk to me about everything, he never asked any questions about what happened to me. Someone was always in and out changing my bandages and making sure I was doing ok. Olette visited a lot and so did her cousins Kairi and Xion. I didn't like all the attention in fact I wanted to be alone with Axel, lately he was becoming so distant… and all I could think of was what had I done?

**Axel's POV**

Time crawled by but when a week had finally passed I was grateful. Luxord had been in constant contact with Xemnas making plans to meet and at what times. I was tired of sitting around waiting! I was ready to be reunited with my Mate. "Midnight tonight, so you won't have long. I'll have Riku and Vexen with me that'll give you and Sora time to find him. This place is huge, he's probably in the dungeon there are many rooms and doors so you'll have to be quick." Luxord instructed as we sat there that night.

It had been a while since I had seen Vexen much less tried to kill him. After Roxas there were a lot of people that had made my hit list. Vexen had light blond hair and blue eyes a gaunt face and the power over not only ice but a rare ability over memories. "I'm surprised you agreed to help." I muttered. Vexen was best known as a coward.

"I erased his memories had I known this is what it would have led to I would have _never_ agreed." He responded.

Once the plan was set into motion we all gathered into two cars. Since Vexen and Luxord used to work together they were going to ride in the same car. Vexen was also a Dhampir the fact that he had such a rare ability and was easily bullied made him an easy target for the Organization. Five hours later we finally arrived at midnight on the dot. Xaldin was there to meet Luxord and Vexen and once they were inside Riku went to the door. It was a huge mansion complete with a double door that Riku's ear was currently pressed against.

Summoning his Keyblade along with Sora he opened the door and waved us in. Once inside we were greeted with the stench of blood. The scent was from my Mate… I didn't recognize anything as we crept around the corner past a huge staircase leading up stairs. The kitchen was small in comparison to the other rooms that all house fire places. Luxord's laugh filled the halls as we dashed into one of the rooms Vexen hot on his heels.

Once they were gone and had been seated in the dining room Riku pulled Sora off to the side for a kiss and sent him off with me. Xaldin and another man with salt and pepper hair had joined Xemnas at the table.

It took about five minutes but we finally found the downstairs. From there I was able to track Roxas' scent… the first room we came to had me gasping for breath. The floors were stained with blood and I saw the once pure white table had been both fresh and old blood on it. I wanted to puke as I saw an array of tools all of them stained with blood. Hatred boiled in my belly making its way through my entire body when Sora finally pulled me away.

Splitting up we checked every door and continued to call his name but with no answer. There were halls that split off into different halls and all of them had about ten doors a piece down every hall. It was in fact a maze. Some doors led into other hallways with more doors through them it wasn't until Sora called out did I realize he had been found.

"I found him!" Sora shouted.

Rushing over I couldn't stop the flood of emotion that hit me. "Roxas? Roxas! Roxas its you!" I cried. He looked so pale then the normal sun kissed skin I was used to. It looked like his skin was being stretched over his bones. His eyes were shut and he kept fighting me as I tried to scoop him up in my arms. Didn't he know it was me? "Roxas? Don't fight me its me Axel everything's going to be ok… you're ok now…" I tried but that only seemed to cause him more pain.

"Axel stop it! Here put this around his eyes he's reacting to the light… you forgot they've been keeping him away from it for long he's sensitive to it." Sora cried handing me a blindfold I didn't even see. That was right.. I had told them what I had saw that night in the video. They'd had him blindfolded and in this cell there were no bars so you couldn't see the light.

"Axel's dead… you told me Axel was dead! That you killed him! Is this some sort of sick joke! Please stop! Cut me like you always do… just don't keep lying to me!" He shouted hoarsely shying away from me.

"I'm not dead Roxas… its me… we've come to get you. Look we don't have much time we have to get out everyone's waiting on us right now." Dead? Is that what Xemnas had done? Convinced him that I had died?

"No! Stop it! He's dead! Axel died! Please stop it! Don't touch me!" He whimpered as I reached out and grabbed my hands. Gently I placed them on my face, they moved upwards into my hair massaging my scalp and down feeling my eyes till finally he reached my lips. Kissing his palms I grazed them gently with my fangs. "Axel?"

"Yes Angel its me, come on we need to leave Luxord, Vexen and Riku are keeping them at bay. You're safe now." I said pulling him up in my arms. He was so light, lighter than usual. His face looked hollow when I brought him out of the cell, his whole body was covered in cuts and gashes some of them were already infected. Gingerly he put his arms around my neck as I carried him past the war zone that had now become the mansion. Sora had his Keyblade out and was watching my back as we made it to the front of the mansion.

Once out we got Roxas safely in the car before driving straight to Zexion's the others would catch up when they could. Sora drove as fast as he could pulling his cell phone out and handing it to me. "How bad is he?" Zexion asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Bad… he's starved, some of his wounds are infected… turn down all the lights they've been keeping him in the dark. He's extremely sensitive to it right now." I said trying hard not to break down now in front of Roxas.

Once there Zexion and Olette were outside waiting for us. Olette cried when she saw how bad he was. Demyx had already prepared a room for him and once we laid him in the bed Zexion got to work. I held his hand the whole time he worked never taking my eyes off of my Mate. Every once in a while he would whimper and I would stroke his face or kiss his forehead trying hard not to get in the way. Once he was done I curled up in the bed with Roxas holding him close. Kairi and Xion came to visit a lot and there was always Demyx or Olette checking up on him along with Sora and Zexion. We never got any peace and I was never able to ask the questions I wanted or tell him the things I needed him to hear.

It was one particular day after I was getting ready to go to sleep for the day when Vexen came in motioning for me. After kissing Roxas on the forehead I left following Vexen to his office. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now… I'm very sorry for how things turned out. I know you probably hate me but I'm willing to if you want erase his memories again, this time only the ones of his stay in that horrible dungeon."

"No! Not again I will kill you if you even so much as touch him!" I roared slamming my hands on the desk.

"Just think about it… I won't do anything to him unless you ask." He responded as I got up and walked away.

Days passed and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to, I didn't want him to have to remember that. "Axel… did I do something?" Roxas asked me one night as we lay curled up together.

I refused to work on his light sensitivity until he was fully healed.

"No Angel! No of course you didn't." I cried drawing him in closer. Pressing my lips against his he pulled away.

"Don't… you don't have to force yourself to do this. I'm really messed up I'm not what I used to be my memories are coming back but I have to wear a blindfold all day… I've lost so much weight… I have no family… I'm broken beyond repair you don't have to pretend for me. You can find someone so much better…" I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. He was crazy! Of _course _I still loved him!

"There is no one better than you! I don't care how much weight you've lost or that you have to wear a blindfold… Roxas really where is this coming from?" I asked sitting up and taking his hands in mine.

"You've been acting different. I thought maybe you didn't want me anymore." He responded curling in on himself.

"Vexen offered to erase your memories of what happened…" I confessed. "I didn't know what to say… I just don't like seeing you like this Angel. Whether you realize it or not you cry in your sleep all the time now… I can't walk away from you for even an _instant_ or you cry out for me. This isn't you… I want my old Roxas back…"

"If I'm such a burden then just go! I cry because all I can think or see or remember is what they did. They convinced me they had you killed! I can't see you Axel… I'm so scared of you dying… you help me… you make the pain go away… if I'm that much a burden then just go please I don't want your pity." He shouted pushing me away.

"No that was insensitive of me I'm sorry. Please don't make me go… I don't know what to do without you. You're my whole world… Please don't push me away…" I whispered grabbing his hands in mine. "I love you Roxas, I just want what's best I don't like it when your pain. I don't know what to do… I just want you happy again… That's all I want…"

"I don't want my memories tampered with again. Please understand that, I just want to be here with you. I'll get through it as long as I have you. I love you to Axel, please don't leave me… don't ever leave me." He whimpered the sun was rising and the medicine was finally taking its toll. I watched as he drifted off to sleep I wasn't far behind him. I made sure though that his head was safely tucked under my chin. Wrapping my arms around his body I drew him close shielding him from everything that would harm him. My Mate was back… I wasn't about to let him go. Not again.

**A/N: Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed this! Once again I'm sorry about Cloud, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I'ma go convince my fiancee to go to bed... screw it I'm at least going to sleep I'm tired haha! Ok so leave me some reviews and let me know what you think! I'll see you in chapter 7! **

**xoxo Royal**


	7. Dreams

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Hi ya! Ok so plot twist this chapter! Or maybe not... you decide! Haha thank you guys for all the reviews they really make me sooo happy! So anyway here's chapter 7 you guys enjoy! Ima go play Kingdom Hearts 1... again... . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters... ok you happy now? **

**Axel: ... Annd? **

**Royal: And what? I wish I did I'd make you guys...**

**Axel: And off to the story!**

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

** Roxas POV**

The first few weeks of treatment were the worst. Being a doctor Zexion came to me everyday to see how my wounds were healing. He was always trying to get Axel to take my blindfold off which had very quickly become part of my world. Axel would always get really angry when anyone mentioned my light sensitivity and he would chase them out of the room no matter how much they were trying to help. I had quickly bonded with Olette and Sora so for the most part Axel left them alone.

Ever since Riku, Luxord and Vexen had come back Axel hadn't seen much of them. Apparently Xemnas had escaped along with all the others and I felt bad that I was keeping him away from all the planning that was going on. Axel said he didn't mind but I could sense his eagerness to join the manhunt so when Sora came to visit one day I sent him off into the operating room where they were all meeting.

"Roxas are you sure…" Axel whined I could practically see him dancing in anticipation.

"I have Sora and Olette I'll be fine. Go, you need to be there not here." I reasoned.

"Call me if you need me…" He said before tackling me to the bed. "Thank you Roxas… I love you." He whispered before kissing me. With my sense of sight diminished all the other senses of my body had been extremely heightened. I could feel his fangs as they grazed along my tongue, his lips were soft and I could feel every crevice and indention of his lips. His tongue was smooth as it tangled with my own, his sharp teeth nipping at my lower lip. He lapped at the blood that slowly trickled out and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan.

"I love you to Axel…." I panted.

"I'll be back in a little while and there will be more where that came from." He whispered nipping at my ear. I could just imagine that cocky grin on his face as I listened to his footsteps retreat.

"Wow even _Hayner_ doesn't kiss me like that." Olette giggled just as the door shut softly behind us. The bed dipped as Olette climbed in the bed getting comfortable, "Don't worry we'll keep you company until the boys are done."

I couldn't help but smile I didn't like being alone so I was relieved to have the company. We talked about trivial things I couldn't deny that I was missing Axel, every time he left the room even if it was just for a moment I was worried he would never come back. "You want to ask us something don't you Roxas?" Sora asked after a long moment of silence.

I felt my face heat up and Olette grab my hand in her warm ones. "Yeah… I guess I do…" Gathering my courage I finally asked what had been nagging at me ever since Cloud left. "Cloud said that all of this was mine and Axel's fault. That all of the answers are locked in my memories. I don't know what he means by that. What happened between those two to make them hate each and for my own brother to turn against me?"

"He's right Roxas those memories are the first ones that were locked away. The reason why he's doing all of this, its not something Axel can just tell you. Mostly because you wouldn't believe him, and because you need to remember it for yourself. I don't agree with what he did but Axel should have been more honest with your brother in the first place. It's all very complicated, I don't think Axel could explain it even if he tried. Just concentrate on getting better right now. When you remember, then you'll remember." Sora responded patting me on the head.

"What if they come back? What if they _really _kill Axel this time? I have to remember and get strong for Axel so he won't have to worry about me." I cried trying to get out of the bed. All I managed to do was topple over and face plant the floor temporarily making me see stars. "First I'd like to see again."

Giggling Olette and Sora helped me up and put me back in bed. "Right now you're still to injured. You have a few wounds that were worse than the others and they still have a long way to go. When they heal Riku and I will help you to get stronger." Sora promised just as the door opened.

"What happened? I heard a crash!" Axel shouted as more feet pounded behind him.

"Its ok I just got a little excited and fell… how'd your meeting go?" I questioned as the bed dipped again. I felt arms wind around my waist and I snuggled close to Axel breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"It went well. Thanks you guys for watching him for me." Axel responded kissing my forehead. After everyone had left Axel pulled me down close to him his arms still around my waist. "I have some good news."

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked letting his hands travel the expanse of my body. It felt like liquid fire and I tried to hold back the sexual desire that was swirling within me.

"You get to come home tomorrow, Zexion said that there were still a few wounds that were pretty bad but not bad enough that we couldn't take you home. I know you're tired of being here… and I thought while you're on bed rest… if you want we could work on your light sensitivity. I miss your eyes Roxas, I miss seeing how beautiful they look." He whispered his lips finding mine. "Gods I miss everything about you."

"You have me now." I giggled as he trailed kisses down my neck. Lifting my shirt up he kissed my chest his lips grazing one of my nippeles. "Ax…" I moaned letting those fiery hands work a trail along my body.

"I told you there was more where that came from." He breathed rolling on top of me and going back to kissing me. "I missed this, I'm so sorry I ever let you get away."

"I'm back now, don't think about the past… think about the present. Axel I have to ask you something… Is there something that you're keeping from me?" I asked pushing Axel away long enough to try and get an answer.

"Let me guess you talked to Sora and Olette? What did they say _this_ time?" Axel asked I could hear the nervousness in his voice as tried to play dumb.

"I can't see at the moment but I can hear! Your nervous… why?" I asked sitting up and crossing my arms in the general direction that I thought Axel was in. "They told me not to waste my time because I wouldn't believe you but I want to know. Cloud said this whole thing was our fault… that he wouldn't have traded me in if it hadn't been for us… what happened? What did we do to hurt Cloud so much?" I asked. I didn't know what I had done or for that matter what Axel and I had both done. I wasn't getting any answers out of Sora or Olette or even my own brother the only person I had left was my own Mate.

"_You_ did nothing… _I_ however I did everything. Before we were even together I started to date your brother Cloud…" Axel started it was as if those words were magic as everything began to unravel and memories came flooding back. Cloud and Axel had been together… for three years. Axel had told me long ago that Cloud had been pressuring him to Mate with him but he couldn't do it.

We kept our relationship a secret for over a year before Cloud found us one day. I remembered that day quiet well in fact. Axel had come over to see me, wearing a pair of dark jeans, biker boots and a tight red t-shirt the color of his hair. I had been "sick" that day and couldn't go to school. Cloud had went on ahead of me dropping Naminé off at the elementary school. As soon as I had opened the apartment door Axel had scooped me up in his arms and pinned me against the door as he closed it.

His lips were warm and he kept repeating over and over again how he missed me. How good I tasted that day, how much he wanted to just leave my brother and be with only me. He was scared of Cloud finding out about us… I think by this point we both pitied my older brother. He was in love with Axel and Axel was in love with me and afraid to hurt him. To know that he was cheating on Cloud with me would devastate him… in all honesty we should have told him.

But we didn't so for a year we were careful in meeting up with each other, stealing kisses in secret.

The day that I had stayed home from school it rained, we were currently huddled up in my room our shirts were off and I was only wearing a pair of boxers. We were too careless that day letting time slip away as we lay nestled in our cocoon of blankets. The door opened and Cloud walked in just as we were lying in each others arms naked… cliche I know.

"Cloud… this… you… I'm sorry…" Was all Axel could murmur as he tried to shield me behind him.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Cloud asked, his messenger bag was still on his shoulder and his hair was dripping wet from the rain.

"This is my fault… about a year… I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out this way Cloud…" Axel had started but Cloud only lifted his hand up.

"Guess I'm not the only one cheating in this relationship… And here I felt guilty I kept wondering why you were avoiding me. Now I guess I know…" Turning on his heel Cloud left he didn't come back for two days and when he did he started treating me differently. He wouldn't speak to me, he would just look at me with poison in his eyes. I knew I deserved it but I didn't expect things to go so far between us. I didn't expect to fall in love with Axel… but when Cloud met Leon it was like things had gotten better.

After Leon moved in Cloud refused to let me go see Axel and I threatened to run away several times. The two of us fought leaving Leon to take Naminé away from the hell that had become our home. Summoning my Keyblade he would summon his sword and the two of us would go at it. He called me a homewrecker it was something I couldn't deny. I cried a lot after that my loyalties torn between the brother I had lost and Axel. After we had Mated and I moved in Axel confessed that he never really loved my brother like Cloud loved him.

"I didn't even know I loved you until I kept making up excuses as to why I didn't want to be with him. He's a great guy but once I realized I loved you I knew there was no going back. I'll do anything for you Roxas… anything just name it and its yours. I swear I never meant to hurt your brother and I swear on my life I'll never hurt you like I did him!" Axel had pulled me close and lavished me with kisses, we spent that night holding each other and shortly after Cloud stole me away and had my memories erased.

I must have passed out because when I awoke again Axel was calling my name and shaking me. "Ax… I remember… my memories I think there back." I whispered clutching my head.

"What? Your memories? Are you sure?" Axel asked I could already hear the hope in his voice. Nodding he pulled me down on the bed his fangs grazing over my Mark. "Gods how I've missed you Roxy Angel. They're back now for good?"

"Yeah… yeah I think so." I responded smiling.

The sun rose shortly after and we slept together curled in each others arms. When I dreamed it was about me being alone. Swinging my legs off the hospital bed I went out into the hallway. There I found Axel, "Ax what are you doing up? Shouldn't we be asleep?" I questioned giggling. "Axel?" Going up to him I turned him around only to find a giant sword buried in his chest. "Axel!"

Screaming I ran off down the hall only to trip and fall. Someone grabbed my legs and when I looked back it was Axel. His eyes were bleeding and blood was pouring out of his mouth. "Come join us," Axel said smiling as blood continued to pour from every orifice.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" I screamed struggling as much as I could. Cloud walked around the corner and grinned.

"This is your fault, you just _had_ to ruin what we had didn't you? We were happy without you butting in!" Cloud cried grabbing my hair and slamming me down on the floor. "You're not going anywhere! I'll keep you here and I'll just tell Naminé that you disappeared. I'll get Axel back you can be sure! I'll erase his memories of you if I have to! Except this time I'll get someone who knows what the fuck they're doing!"

"I thought you loved Leon!" I shouted trying to buy myself some time, I had to get out of here. Axel tackled me to the floor pulling my hands tight behind me, his hands went around my throat choking off my oxygen. Kicking around didn't work as the pool of blood left behind started to move before it pinned my legs down.

"I do love Leon, but I also love Axel. He'll understand." Cloud shrugged. "Those Hunters are coming back, I've sent them for you. This time however they'll bring me back your head!" Snapping his fingers the blood dissipated and Axel let go of my throat.

Bolting up it took me a moment to catch my breath, when I did I realized I was alone. "Axel?" I felt around the bed but I couldn't find him. Swinging my legs off the edge I felt my way around the room calling his name as I did so. "Axel… Axel? Where are you?" I whimpered opening the door and taking a step out. My legs felt like they were on fire but I kept walking until they finally gave out and I was forced to crawl. "Axel! Axel where are you?"

Curling up against what I thought was one of the walls I heard footsteps running down the hall. "Roxas? Roxas! Angel where are you? Angel!" Axel cried as I listened to his footsteps stop right in front of me. "Come here Angel what were you thinking? Your bleeding everywhere! How did you get so far? Roxas what happened to your _neck_?"

"I was searching for you! I couldn't find you…" I whimpered as he lifted me up in his arms and carried me away. I felt like a child but I couldn't help it I didn't like being in the dark all the time I wanted to see again… I wanted to be able to see for myself that Axel was in fact ok! "I had a dream! You were killed Cloud killed you! He's coming back he said he was coming back! He wants you Axel he tried to kill me!"

"No I'm ok I'm here, its ok Angel shh its ok everythings fine. Cloud's gone Roxas, he won't come back he's gone now he can't hurt us." Axel whispered nuzzling my neck. Wrapping my arms around his neck I forced him to lie in the bed with me. "I thought you were still asleep I just went to find Zexion make sure it was ok to take you home. But now you're bleeding everywhere and your neck…" Axel started.

"What happened? Gods Roxas what did you _do_?" Zexion cried. I felt his hands go to work as he wrapped my legs.

"I had a bad dream… Axel died… I had to find him. Zexion, Cloud's coming back he said he was coming back!" I whimpered.

I heard Zexion sigh, "Roxas, Cloud isn't coming back he's gone now. He ran away you're ok everything's ok." Zexion said to me, why didn't he believe me? Why didn't anyone believe me? He was coming back… he was going to come back. I had to get strong even if no one else believed me. To Axel he said, "You can take him home today if you still want. I'll come check on him in about a week… " Zexion sighed as he tightened something around my leg.

After Zexion was done bandaging my leg and looking at my neck Axel was able to take me home. Sora hugged me as I came in the door. "Welcome back it feels like forever since you've been back… oh and Axel we've acquired a new house guest…." Sora started.

"Oi Axel good to see you two love birds home in one piece." Luxord said.

"YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE! HELL NO! NO WAY!" Axel roared. There were the sounds of crashing and Luxord laughing.

After we had finally calmed Axel down enough, he took us back to our bedroom and helped me sit on the bed. I heard the sounds of curtains closing and Axel snap his fingers. His fingers were warm as he slowly pulled the blindfold off. I was met with the most shocking pair of toxic green eyes. For some reason the glow that came from his eyes didn't affect me as I thought it would have. "So beautiful…" Axel murmured his hands reaching out to caress my face.

Leaning into his touch he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't want to put the blindfold back on ever, I wanted to just stay here and stare at those hypnotizing eyes. "Axel do you believe me about Cloud coming back?" I asked curling up on the bed.

"He's not coming back… he wouldn't come back he knows what will happen if he does. Besides even if he does somehow make it back here I won't let him hurt you!" He responded nuzzling my neck.

Since I was a Dhampir my eyes adjusted more quickly than a normal humans. What should have taken about a month only took a week before I was able to see lights brighter and brighter. It was about a week in before Axel was finally able to remove the blindfold permanently. I was never able to see my wounded legs but they healed up just fine leaving only minor scars. Luxord wasn't to bad to live with he liked to make sexual advances towards me at times… that was until I drew my Keyblade out and threatened to sever his balls with it. I was getting better but there were nightmares that still plagued me about my time with the Hunters. I kept having dreams of them returning and taking me away to that awful place. There were some dreams where Axel was being murdered over and over by my own brother. Axel would wake me up a lot of times because he said I was screaming for them not to harm him, it always took me a while to make sure that Axel was really ok.

He would just hold me tight as I wept, I didn't want Axel to die not after I had regained all of my memories. The threat of Cloud coming back though still loomed. Sora seemed to be getting more distraught every day that passed. He would always pull Axel and Riku to the side leaving Luxord and I out like we were the outsiders and who knows maybe we were.

It wasn't until I'd finally cornered my Mate with Luxord at my side did he finally tell us what was going on. "Sora sees them planning another attack. He says the visions are very fuzzy because plans keep getting changed or someones warded themselves so we can't see what's going on… There's only one person with that power Roxas." I knew who he was talking about even though my brain refused to register it. My own sister had become a pawn in this game… it sickened me.

"Why would they use her?" I cried taking a step back. If Naminé was in danger I had to save her! I promised I'd protect her after all!

"Calm down! Sora said she's fine… they've probably roped Cloud into doing this… if it comes to a fight then I'll do everything I can to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I can't guarantee anything Roxas… you're my first priority I have to make sure your safe before anyone else!" Axel stated the way he looked at me I knew he wasn't kidding.

"If Naminé gets hurt I'll never forgive you _or _Cloud! I promised to protect her she's very frail Axel… she's _my_ priority! I love you very much Axel but I know you can take care of yourself… she can't." Shaking my head I walked outside to get some fresh air. My dreams had been right, they were coming back yet no one still believed me about Cloud. I had been trying to convince Axel but the only person I had managed to convince was Luxord.

"Why won't he believe me?" I asked as Luxord shut the door behind him.

"I don't know lad, just keep trying he'll figure out that your right." Luxord said sitting beside me on the swing we had set up outside.

"Roxas… would you come here for a second please?" Axel asked opening the door, his hands were folded and he had this look in his eyes that I couldn't explain. Getting up I walked over and was forcefully dragged in the house. "What the _hell _are you doing alone with him?!"

"Excuse _me_? I can hang out with whoever I want I don't need your permission! At least he believes me Axel!" I cried turning on my heel and walking back outside.

"Wait Roxas," Axel started grabbing my wrist.

Jerking my hand back I shot him a poisonous glare, "_Don't_ touch me!" Heading outside I grabbed Luxord and dragged him off with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I headed off to our secret spot. I didn't answer him as I continued to drag him down the road. Once we got there I summoned my Keyblade and went to hacking on an old tree.

"He doesn't believe me! That bastard doesn't believe me! How dare he! I trusted him with everything! And now he decides not to believe me!" I screamed continuing to hit the tree.

"Hey Roxas." Luxord called, turning around I was met face to face with Luxord holding a deck of cards. "Cloud didn't try to trap you in that dream… that was me." Grinning he threw the cards, quickly they surrounded us. They made a fortress around us each card touching the ground and extending till about eight feet in height. Drawing my Keyblade I backed up a step. It had been a long time since I'd had to fight, I'd only ever spared with my Mate a few times and with Sora once or twice but I'd never done real fighting before.

"Cloud's not over Axel just yet which is a good thing, he'll come back for Axel and you won't be there to stop him." Luxord shrugged snapping his fingers as a card came out of nowhere and sliced my cheek.

"Whose side are you really _on_? Why are you helping Cloud? What is _really_ going on?" I cried trying to buy myself some time. Axel would come to my rescue right?

"Whats going on is that Cloud hired us to exterminate you. We're just doing our job, we are Hunters after all. Did you really think that I wanted to stay there with you? I was sent here to watch over you to make sure that Axel didn't try and contact you. That day he came after you I stood no chance, I hoped you would have changed your mind and came and found me that night. But you didn't, such a pretty body that's going to waste." He crooned.

"What about Leon? Xemnas said that Cloud _traded_ me for Leon?" I whimpered trying not to back down.

"All a lie, you bought it though. I was quiet surprised this whole thing has been set up by your brother. Sweet huh? You're the only one that knows and now you'll die with that knowledge." He grinned and snapped his fingers as a bunch of razor sharp cards circled me. I was going to die here wasn't I?

**A/N: Raaawr! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was fun writing it, now if you'll excuse I gotta get back to my game! Haha I'll update as soon as I can promise! So let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll see you guys in chapter 8!**

**xoxo Royal**


	8. Ambush

** Chapter 8: Ambush**

** Axel's POV**

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Happy Valentines day everyone! Or not if you don't celebrate whatever anyway here's chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites you guys are awesome! Here's a lemon for you also... not very well written but hey I'm working on it! Anyway read and enjoy!**

Was it bad to use ones Mate? Oh well what's done was done. I knew that Luxord was planning something but _damn _Roxas wouldn't give me a chance to explain. I guess he was going to have to learn the hard way. Currently we were racing down the street to our secret hiding place, I was still kind of angry that Roxas would dare bring him there. I would have to think of a good punishment when we returned. Summoning my Chakrams I ran into the clearing knocking into one of the giant cards.

It bounced me back several feet and I growled throwing the other Chakram but not before lighting it on fire. It soared into the cards lighting each on fire until they were crumbling into ashes. "Get Roxas take him home!" I growled as Sora bounded in picking up a shocked Roxas.

"Well, well just me and you huh?" Luxord grinned shuffling a deck of cards in mid air.

"I will kill you if you even touched one hair on his head." I shouted, I could already feel the rage inside of me growing. How dare he! He would pay for his sins! Charging him I cut him with one of my Chakrams. Growling he swung back and threw one of the razor sharp cards at me.

I dodged it easily as another card came sailing my way. Luxord liked hiding behind his cards, he wasn't much of a fighter. The cards twisted around hiding Luxord behind them as he cackled. "You coward! Get back here!" I screamed throwing pure fire at the cards. Each card dodged the fire and continued twirling around until the shuffled themselves and disappeared in a thick black smoke.

Sighing I decided to head home, I was met at the door by Riku. "What are your plans concerning Roxas?" He quizzed his eyes narrowing.

"Get out of my way!" I growled shoving him aside.

"Don't scare him again! I'm not going to let Sora cover for you if you do!" He called chuckling as I made my way into the house and towards the bedroom.

There I found Sora his face heated to a bright red when he saw me. Making up an excuse he fled out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him as he went. Roxas was sitting at the far corner of the bed. He had that fight or flight look on his face and it only took one look in the mirror to see why. The last time my eyes had gotten red I had jumped Roxas and sucked him off. "Ax… are you feeling ok?" Roxas whimpered curling up as close to the edge of the bed as he could.

"Why yes Angel I'm feeling wonderful…" I crooned crawling on the bed. Roxas let out a squeak of surprise and tried to crawl away before I grabbed his foot and dragged him back. Pinning him down I grabbed the discarded blindfold that I left on the nightstand and tied him to the bedframe.

"Axel! Let me go!" He cried kicking his legs out his foot making contact with my chest.

"Bad Roxy." I growled quickly ripping his pants off. "Roxas why aren't you wearing any boxers?" His face turned a bright red and he refused to speak to me. His cock was already hard and precum was dripping. "Sexually frustrated are we?" I asked flicking my tongue against the sensitive head.

"Axel…" He moaned bucking his hips, "Axel… wait.. wait!"

"Roxas how am I supposed to make you scream my name in absolute pleasure when you're distracting me?" I growled trying to ignore his bucking hips. Finally after he managed to pry me off with nothing but his feet did I finally listen. "_What_?"

"Axel what if Sora and Riku come in… like last time?" He asked his face going as red as my hair. Chuckling I assured him that wasn't going to happen and went back to teasing his neglected arousal. With that being settled he visibly relaxed letting me take full control of his body. Grazing my fangs over his thighs he groaned tugging at the piece of cloth that held him to the bed. I loved to watch as his head fell back onto the plush pillows, as his hair fanned around him. Sinking my fangs into the soft flesh I coaxed Roxas sweet blood out into my awaiting mouth. It was warm and tasted like well Roxas, I could hear his soft pleas for more as I continued coaxing the blood out until I'd had my fill.

Licking the wound it healed not leaving a trace that I was even there. Next I went to the other neglected thigh and skimmed my fangs along it. By this point Roxas was already begging me to bite him, something he didn't do very often. "Roxas…" I moaned licking along the sweet inner thigh.

"Do it! Damn it bite me please!" He managed to ground out.

Grinning I teased the spot a moment more before sinking my fangs into that thigh coaxing the sweet blood out from there. The pleasure one got from being bitten by Vampire was very addicting, or so I'd heard. Roxas seemed to be enjoying it as he continued tugging at the binds. Before I could even lick the wound Roxas smashed my head in between thighs, "Don't…" He growled narrowing his eyes.

"Are you a masochist?" I asked chuckling watching as a few drops of blood made there way down his leg.

"Maybe…" He grinned guiding my head up until my lips were pressed against his. When did Roxas become this flexible? Oh well this was going to make for some really good sex I could tell! I kissed him only a brief moment before nuzzling his neck making my way to the bite mark I'd had made many years earlier. By this point he was already panting as I grazed my fangs over the mark.

Sinking my teeth in I moaned as the flow of blood made its way into my mouth. Taking his cock in one hand I was able to balance myself with the other. His hips continued to buck wildly as I stroked the tip of his sensitive head. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as I continued to let the blood flow into my mouth. This spot had always been my favorite spot to bite Roxas, not because of how cliche it sounded but because Dhamphirs were a proud race, they wanted their Marks visible to everyone.

Slowly I stroked my blond Mate off, until he was squirming around bucking his hips wildly for more friction. Smirking I stroked him faster lubing my hands with the precum, Roxas had clamped up but when I bit into the vein harder he screamed out in utter pleasure his whole body shaking with the spasms. Pulling back from the bite when I felt that I had taken enough I left the wound open as I crawled down grazing my fangs over the hardened member that was presented to me.

Droplets of blood made a trail on his chest as I bent down to flick my tongue at the sensitive head. "A-A-Axel!" He mewled tugging harder at the binds. Nipping at the shaft I made my way down before trailing my tongue over his heavy sac. I heard his head hit the pillows and his legs finally wound around my back pulling me closer. Nipping his inner thigh I lapped at the blood a moment before making my way back to his arousal. He was growing impatient if the continuous kicks to my back were any sign.

I ran my fingers slowly up his chest before pinching one perk nub. He squealed which turned into a moan once I had engulfed his entire length. Bobbing my head I allowed my throat to relax and to taste the saltiness of his precum. His hips moved of their own accord as I continued to massage his chest. Pulling my mouth off with a loud pop I leaned up to take one of the dusk nipples into my mouth. He cried out again as my hands wandered down his smooth stomach as I continued to pump his aching cock.

"Axel! Axel I-I'm g-g-gonna cum!" He screamed as sticky cum spurt out of his cock, just the sound of his whimpering and mewls were enough to bring me to the edge and I hadn't even been touched myself yet.

"Good boy." I purred tearing myself away from the his chest to look at his sweat slickened body "But you don't think we're done do you?"

Tugging at the blindfold Roxas gulped and shook his head. His wrists were raw from all the tugging and I could barely smell the faint traces of blood. Licking my lips I threw my shirt off and tugged my pants off before crawling on top of my blond Angel. My cock had been straining against my pants the entire time so it felt nice to know that I was about to get some much needed attention.

Sitting up on my knees I pressed the tip of my penis to Roxas' mouth. He growled and playfully nipped at my guiding hands. Baring my fangs he licked the head of my cock before engulfing it in his skillful mouth. Groaning I threw my head back and let my hips move of their own accord. Greedily he sucked the head of my cock bobbing his head to get closer until his nose touched the wiry curls of hair. Running my fingers through his hair I moaned louder gripping his hair and tugging as his legs wound around my waist pulling me closer. "Good boy Angel, very good boy." I groaned.

"Fuck Roxas!" I growled forcing his head down farther. "Roxy I'm close." I ground out just as he moaned sending vibrations down the length of my cock. That was enough to send me over the edge. Snapping my hips I pulled back falling down on the bed. A trail of cum leaked down from Roxas mouth and I couldn't stop myself from licking it off.

"Axel… untie me please?" He whimpered giving the sexiest pout ever! His lower lip was jutted out as he gingerly tugged at the blindfold. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes were still clouded over in lust. His cock had become hard under my scrutiny and his hair lay a matted mass fanned out on the pillow.

"Beg." I said sitting back on my haunches and narrowing my eyes.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He cried kicking his legs out.

"Fine I'll come back when you're in a better mood." I teased sliding off the bed and turning to walk away.

"You wouldn't!" He shouted as I gathered my clothes up in my arms.

"Oh but I would." I responded giving him that smirk I knew he loved so much.

Growling out a string of curses he dropped his head back on the pillows before sitting up and resuming his pout. "Axel please!" He whimpered pushing his chest out, woman or not that was still a fucking turn on! "Axel… please come fuck me!"

That was it, ripping the shirt I had gotten on off I jumped on the bed sticking three of my fingers in Roxas mouth. "Suck and I'll untie you."

A pale pink tongue made its way out and wrapped itself around my fingers. His eyes closed as he sucked them into his awaiting mouth his tongue wrapping around each digit. Once I felt he had them coated I slipped them out making my way down his body. "I thought you would nggh ahhh Axel!" He cried his hips thrusting against my fingers. Inserting the second finger I stretched the tight hole as Roxas continued rocking his hips. Deeming him stretched enough I pulled them out and went to untie my blond Mate. Tackling me to the bed he grabbed a bottle of lube that I had failed to notice and poured a generous amount on my cock.

Hissing he continued to rub the lube in stretching up to touch his lips to mine. Rolling him on his back I continued the kiss tangling his tongue with my own. Pulling away I spread his legs apart and pressed my cock to his puckering entrance. Nails scratched my back hard and legs wound around my waist forcing me in deeper. Snapping my hips I hit his prostate on the first try. "Axel!" He cried his mouth latching onto my neck.

Wrapping one of my hands around his bouncing cock I went to biting every place I could reach. Biting his neck and chest as I continued to thrust in and out at an uneven pace. We both didn't last very long, Roxas cumming with a strangled cry and I wasn't far behind him. Nuzzling his neck I kissed his wounds before placing one last kiss on his lips. Giggling he pulled me down on top of his chest. "I won't let them get you again. I promise." I whispered pressing my lips against his chest.

"I know I trust you, and I always will. Hey whenever we decide to get up can we take a bath together?" He asked his face going another bright shade of red.

For those next two weeks I never let my Mate out of my sight. We bathed together and slept together every night. I didn't want to believe that Cloud was coming back but there was something that I couldn't deny. These dreams I'd been having no dreams wasn't right they were memories. Of Cloud when we first met, we had lied to his sister and Roxas of course only we knew the real truth behind our meeting.

I had smelled blood and lots of it so I decided to go down the alley that was near our house. There I met Cloud he was dragging himself away holding his giant sword that was stained with blood. His hair was matted with blood and dirt, there were traces of it along his face and most of it seemed to have splattered on his shirt and pants. He smiled when he saw me and dropped to his knees. "He's dead… he's finally dead…" He murmured a smile curving on those beautiful lips.

"Are you ok? Why are you covered in blood?" I had asked that night. He only laughed his eyes never meeting mine. I had taken him in that night and cleaned him off but he was adamant about leaving. His brother and sister were at home sleeping, there mom's boyfriend he hurt Cloud so he had no choice but to kill him. He didn't want them to know, he asked me to keep what he had done a secret. As for their mother? She had run away, there father a Vampire had gotten their mother pregnant and after Naminé he just left. No words were spoken he just got up one night and left them.

"Mother drinks all the time anyway… she still misses Father. I love my siblings I can take care of them! I can be both their mother and father!" He had cried that night standing up on unsteady feet.

"You shouldn't have to do that alone." We started dating soon after… everything was great it was bliss he took up a job as a teacher. But I had fallen in love with Roxas by this point, that's why us being together was such a betrayal for him. Roxas knew of him pressuring me to Mate with him but that was only because his father and mother had never mated. He believed that if we were mated everything would be just fine, it wasn't and I felt bad that I was the one who couldn't save him. Lying next to Roxas was a dream come true, I loved him with all my being I would even die for him if that's what it took. I also couldn't deny that I still loved Cloud just not in the same way. It was in a way that Roxas loved Cloud as if he were family to me. My phone suddenly began buzzing but when I looked at it I didn't recognize the number.

"Who is this?" I hissed opening the phone up.

"Go hide! He's coming I don't have much time… I left him I couldn't do it anymore I just couldn't. He's coming back for Roxas and Sora you have to get them somewhere safe! Tell Roxas I'm sorry… I thought just being by his side would be enough… but its not." The line went dead and I dropped the phone on Roxas head. We were currently cuddling on the loveseat my feet dangling off the edge with Roxas head on my chest.

"Axel what the _hell_?" He cried giggling turning to face me. "Ax? What's wrong?"

"Sora!" I shouted jumping up dumping Roxas on the floor.

"There not after him, they don't even know he's gone. He's about an hour away its up to you Axel." Sora said poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Riku grab the keys, come on boys family run!" I called hauling Roxas over my shoulder and carrying him outside.

"Axel what the _hell _is going on?" Roxas cried beating me on the back. I knew he was using all his strength but it felt quiet good. "Axel!"

"Leon he just called me, he left Cloud. We've got to go get him we can't just leave him behind… unless you _don't_ want to get him." I stated opening the passenger door and setting my Mate down.

"We have to go get him! Are you crazy? We can't just leave him!" Roxas hopped in the car slamming the door shut behind him. Riku was out next followed by Sora, jumping in the front seat Riku cranked the car and we were off. Roxas couldn't sit still as we drove down the road trying to stay awake as the sun sank lower in the sky. It was beautiful something I often missed, the reds and pinks and purples as they blended together. Almost like a stained glass window. I missed my days in the sun but they were long gone, I was now a creature of the night. Looking up in the front seat Roxas had turned towards me giving me a half smile. _I love you. _He mouthed reaching out to grab my hand.

I couldn't stop from smiling and kissing his hand making sure I flipped it over so I could kiss his palm. Grinning his hand slipped over cupping my cheek and bringing me forward for a quick kiss. This meant a lot to him, in a way Leon had become something of a father figure for him. He cared about Leon, to him Leon would never betray him. I hoped he didn't, everyone we seemed to come in contact with betrayed us some way. Roxas turned around as Sora started spouting off directions.

I continued to look out of the window as the sun sank lower and lower until finally the moon made its first appearance for the night. I guess I was so lost in thought because I didn't notice Roxas shouting until it was too late. I remember the car rolling over and over how many times I couldn't count. We hit a nearby lake, the car sank fast, to Riku and I it didn't matter but our Mates were going to drown if we didn't get them out quick. Hitting the window with my elbow it shattered on impact. Grabbing Sora I watched as Riku followed suite grabbing Roxas we both pulled them out of the window trying to damage them as little as possible.

True Dhamphirs were part Vampire but they were still as fragile as humans to us. The water was below freezing and from where we had landed there were no lights around and it looked like we were in the middle of a large lake. "Roxas are you ok?" I asked pulling Sora's head above the water.

"Yeah I'm ok." He panted climbing onto Riku's back. Riku took off swimming with Roxas arms around his neck. Sora was to weak at this point for some reason the cold zapped him of all energy…. this had been set up. Damn it!

"Riku! Come back!" I called trying hard to catch up and keep Sora's head above the water.

"This was all set up wasn't it? Leon lied to us." Riku growled pounding the water with his fists.

"No! Leon would never lie! He wouldn't I trust him." Roxas cried. I wanted to believe what Roxas was saying but everyone it seemed we got close to lied to us. Shaking the water from my hair I led Riku to another way out of the freezing lake. We were lucky enough that we were only a few blocks from Xion's and Kairi's house two Dhamphirs I had known since they were children.

Once out of the lake Riku set Roxas down and I cradled Sora closer. "My body temperature is warmer than yours just until we get there I'm not going to molest him." I said as Riku narrowed his eyes. I knew the feeling of watching another man hold your Mate close. It was a possessiveness that had been bred in us all. He growled a string of curses making sure to stick close to me so he could watch his Mate.

It took us a while but we finally made it to Xion's. Kairi was standing outside as if she knew we were coming. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked waving us over until she saw us. "What _happened_ to you guys? Xion start a hot bath!" Kairi called grabbing me and dragging me inside.

Pulling me into their small bathroom Kairi pulled Sora's shirt and pants off leaving him in only his boxers. Riku ushered us out as he started the shower instead picking Sora up in his arms and taking him under the spray still fully clothed.

We filed out of the bathroom as Kairi pulled Roxas into Xion's room where Xion had a pair of Hayners clothes ready and waiting. "It's a good thing the guys spend the night over here often, Hayner would forget his own head if it wasn't attached to him." Xion muttered taking Roxas clothes as he peeled them off.

Shooing the girls out I helped Roxas out of his boxers and dried him off with the towels they had left us. "A-A-Axel y-yo-you go-gotta b-be f-f-f-freezing!" He chattered as I helped him get dressed in the long pants and sweater. Tucking him in Xion's bed for the moment I began peeling my clothes off.

"I'm fine Angel I'm more worried about you." I said drying myself off and pulling on a pair of Hayner's clothes. Roxas continued to shake when finally Xion showed up with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Ones for when Sora gets out he still hasn't woken up just yet, the cold really drains him." Xion said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"We were ambushed. This was just a warning though…" I stated. The only person I could think of was Leon. The timing was just too perfect.

**A/N: Cliffhangers! Hehe fun right? Well for me they are...anyway there's chapter 8 for you! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Have a good Valentines day you guys! Well what's left of it anyway haha. So let me know what you and think and I'll see everyone in chapter 9!**


	9. 3 Days

**Chapter 9: 3 Days**

**Roxas POV **

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Well here we are again! Chapter 9! Officially my first fan fic that's made it past 8 chapters woooo! Well here's a light/drama filled chapter for you. It starts off light but you'll see what I mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry if you guys thought the last chapter was rushed I hadn't posted anything in what felt like forever, so I hope you guys enjoy this one better! Oh yeah and also thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites they seriously make my day! Ok now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't', nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts... now if you'll excuse I'm gonna go cry! **

"It wasn't Leon!" I cried for probably the millionth time that night. It couldn't have been.

"Then who was it? I get a random call from Leon and suddenly were all in the bottom of a lake care to explain?" Axel countered hands on his hips. Riku was sighing and watching the fight as both Kairi and Xion tried to decide if they should intervene.

"It wasn't him! There has to be someone I can trust! Damn it!" I screamed punching the wall and bruising my hand. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Axel came over reaching his arms out, "Don't touch me!"

"Roxas please…" Axel tried but I swiped his hand away getting up myself and vowing that I would prove Leon's innocence. Sora was still out of it so I couldn't ask him if Leon had really betrayed us.

"Why can't you just believe me this time? Leon would never do that…" I whispered backing away when Axel reached his hand out again.

Kairi and Xion had left the room and when they came back they weren't alone. "Leon… Leon!" I cried rushing over and throwing myself into his arms.

"I was sleeping in the guest room. They found me and I heard all the commotion I swear I didn't think they knew I was gone! I'm so sorry! You were right though that was just a warning… you see the ones Cloud hired they have there own agenda. They get you for Cloud and then they bag Sora its killing two birds with one stone." Leon said leaning against the wall. Kairi and Xion were currently sitting on the couch taking the whole scene in.

"What do they want with Sora?" Axel asked pulling me behind him.

"What do you think?" Leon smirked, Axel growled and the girls giggled. "The power of Sight its so rare among our kind. He can not only see the future but the past and present…. its a wonderful gift. Hunters as you know don't normally fight in packs but if they want something bad enough then they will."

"See we can trust him… he won't betray us Leon never would." I whimpered trying to dislodge myself from Axel's grip.

"Maybe you can but I'm not going to. Your not allowed near him alone Roxas you hear me?" He snapped pulling me further away from Leon.

"Axel stop it right now! I can trust him! Please believe me, Axel ow you're hurting me!" I cried trying to yank my arm back but to no avail. Axel's eyes had this murderous look in them and when he finally realized what he was doing he released me. My arm was an angry red and I jumped out of the way when he reached out to me again. "Don't touch me."

Rushing over I curled up into Leon's embrace. "I think you should listen to your Mate Roxas." He whispered kissing the crown of my head.

"Why? Leon I know I can trust you." I whimpered wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let go, Leon was a connection to Cloud and a connection to Cloud meant that both of them were still alive. I hated what Cloud had done to this family, I wanted Naminé back and I wanted our old life back but with Axel included.

"Look at it from his point of view Roxas," Leon started running his fingers through my hair. "Vampires are very protective of two things, their young and their Mates. He loves you very much and wants what's best for you even if that means keeping us from being alone. To him I'm a threat and until I earn his trust I'm not welcome here. So go to him Roxas abide by his rules until he feels comfortable he's just afraid of losing you again. Sometimes people go a little overboard when it concerns the ones they love. I'm not going anywhere ok?" Nodding I stood up but not before giving Leon another hug.

When I was close enough Axel pulled me to his chest nuzzling my neck and whispering sorry. "He's right I'm terrified to lose you. I love you so fucking much Roxas it hurts."

"I love you to." I whispered bringing his lips to mine. Axel was true to his word and bared his fangs every time Leon even got close to me. He went so far one time as to pin him against the wall holding his Chakrams to his throat.

"Axel break your own house not ours! Down boy!" Kairi cried pushing Axel away.

"Tell him to stay away from my Mate!" He spat pulling me away.

"Axel that's enough!" I screamed jerking my arm away. "You said I couldn't be with Leon alone because you didn't trust him! I'm not alone with him I'm with you… Leave me alone don't you even _dare_ touch me!"

I ran to Kairi's room and locked the door behind me so no one could get in. I couldn't even trust my own Mate now… I believed in Leon he wouldn't lie to me… he wouldn't lie to me would he? Sitting on the edge of the bed I watched as Sora continued to sleep. For some reason he was very weak to cold climates. "What am I going to do?" I asked the sleeping Dhampir. Curling up next to him I fell fast asleep or at least I thought I was sleeping. I dreamed of Axel and Cloud…Axel was chained to a nearby wall. I was chained in front of him and I watched myself cry saying over and over that I loved him even though there was no sound.

Ripping the chains from the cobbled wall he attacked me pushing me to the ground. I had to watch as he tore into my throat blood pooling from my neck and other gashes that he was making. The room we were in was the one I had been confined to before, I remembered the blood stained table they had strapped me to. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene before me as Axel continued to rip and tear at my body. I don't think I ever screamed the whole time I just wrapped my arms around his waist and held him until my body fell limp.

His eyes were a murderous red and his mouth was stained with blood. "Axel… Axel no…" I whimpered reaching out to him. But I forgot I was only a part of this dream until I woke up.

Arms wound around my body and cradled me close, I watched as the scene replayed itself over and over until Naminé showed up. "You can keep this from happening Roxas." She said reaching her hands out.

"How? What do I have to do? I'll do anything!" I cried grabbing my sisters wrists. It had been so long since I had seen her I had almost forgotten what she looked like. "Naminé where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine you know Cloud won't hurt me… Roxas you have to leave and never come back that's the only way to stop this from happening. I've been drawing and everything I've drawn so far since the day I was little has come to pass. This will to if you don't leave!" Grabbing my hands she pulled me close wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Ok… ok I'll get Axel and we'll leave… but what about…" I started before Naminé interrupted me.

"No! You can't go with Axel I'm sorry Roxas you have to go alone. You have to leave Axel behind… don't worry they won't find him because he'll start searching for you. He probably won't ever give up but you'll always have to be on the move. You can't ever live the life you've wanted." She warned cupping my face.

"But… I just remembered…. Axel just got me back… that would devastate him…." I whimpered as tears began cascading down my face. A life without Axel? I didn't know if I could ever do that again.

"I know it will be extremely hard… you have three days to decide. In three days your fate will be decided no amount of running or hiding will stop this. They will find you, they will drug Axel and he will kill you. Three days Roxas… that's all you have." With that the dream was over. When I woke up I was lying to next Axel, he opened sleep filled eyes and managed to smile. "Axel…. You're here. When did you get here? How….?" I started before he pulled me close and kissed me.

His tongue managed to snake in between my lips, parting my mouth his tongue finding its way into mine. Exploring he began massaging his tongue against mine. Fingers threaded through my hair and tugged me closer.

Was I going to leave him? Was I going to just walk away from everything I had here, Naminé said I couldn't ever come back… but what if this was all a trap? What if Cloud was forcing Naminé to do this? But what if he wasn't? What if my sister had really showed me the future and in it I was going to die? She said I had three days to decide.

"Like I was going to let you stay there without me… nice job trying to lock the door though love." He whispered nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry though… I'm just worried about you… cause I love you."

"That doesn't give you the excuse to keep doing that though. I trust Leon, I know you don't because everyone else has betrayed us but Leon _never_ would!" I stated. Picking me up he carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet seat. I was confused at first until he started the water and began stripping. My face heated to a bright red as he walked over and started tugging my shirt off.

Picking me up we managed to get in the bathtub together without the water sloshing out to much. I ended up laying on Axel's chest as he looped his arms around my waist. His fingers found my hair as he massaged my scalp and murmured soothing words. "You had a bad dream didn't you?" He asked after about five minutes of silence.

I could have told him the truth, I _should _have told him the truth. "Yeah I dreamed about Cloud again he was attacking me. But its ok you saved me in my dream, it wasn't to bad. I'm just a little stressed is all." I responded kissing Axel's chest. There was a deep rumble in his chest that sounded like approval as I made my way up to his neck. I nipped the spot before sucking on it creating a small red hickey. It was gone before long and I grumbled doing it again and again trying to make it stick.

Axel chuckled leaning his head against the wall, we lay there until the water got cold and we couldn't stand it any longer. It was the most relaxed I had felt in days. Helping me to stand he turned the shower on and began washing my body. It felt nice to be treated like this every once and a while. I loved Axel but I didn't like that he was so overprotective sometimes. Drying us off we headed back into Xion's room where there were fresh clothes laying out. Once dressed we started to head out before Axel pulled me back to his chest.

"Your sure it was just a bad dream you were having? It seemed like something else was going on…" He started watching me with that cat like gaze.

"Something else? What else would I be having if not a dream?" I asked trying to keep a poker face. He couldn't find out what Naminé had said! This was _my _decision not his! If I didn't want to be chained up to a bed for the next three days… or gods forbid worse… then I had to lie my way out of this.

"I don't know it just feels like… I don't know how to explain it… It just feels like your hiding something from me. You're my Mate I can sense when something's off about you." He grinned goofily at the words Mate before leaning down to give me a kiss. "You know what never mind you wouldn't lie to me." Kissing me on the cheek we headed downstairs.

I had three days in which to decide if I was going to give everything up and run away, three days to decide if I was going to stay here and pray to the gods that what Naminé had said wouldn't come true. Once we were downstairs I saw Leon sitting on the edge of the couch watching something on tv. The girls were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and Sora was curled up in Riku's lap reading.

Leon smiled as we made our way down and opened his arms to which I ran over and hugged him. Axel growled but did nothing more at our display of affection. "Roxas would you like to get out of the house for a while?" Sora piped up before Axel could say anything.

"No! Hell no! I know exactly what you're thinking you little brat!" Axel spat pointing his finger accusingly at Sora.

"Me? Oh Axel I'm so hurt." Sora chuckled. "This will be a true test won't it? Two hours, you'll give us two hours to go out with Leon and return safely. If not I'll take all the blame and I'll be your servant for the rest of eternity." Riku chuckled as we watched Axel mull around the idea.

"And if I'm wrong? What will you win?" Axel asked narrowing his eyes.

"Get on your knees and beg for Roxas forgiveness for the way you've been treating him!" Sora snapped without missing a beat. Axel was proud… he was too proud sometimes and I could see the cogs spinning around and around in his head. Sighing I started heading back upstairs, Axel would never agree to this.

"Your on!" Or maybe he would. Jumping down the four steps I had managed to climb I ran over to Leon and pulled him to his feet dragging him outside and slamming the door shut just as Sora made it out. I wasn't about to give Axel a chance to change his mind.

** Axel's POV**

I hadn't even had a chance to change my mind and Roxas was already out the door Sora hot on his heels. "I hate him…" I muttered. "Waltzing in and stealing my Mate…"

"You know I never have to worry about Sora." Riku said grinning.

"Sorry when you see your Mate not only kissing but having sex with other men there tend to be trust issues." I ground out trying hard not to punch the other Vampire.

"Oh I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, he's a little dense I love him but he's dense sometimes. He'll just trust anyone and everyone… what I mean was when I first met Sora I injected a GPS tracker in his arm. I'm not the kind to just follow him everywhere... I had to stalk him somehow. Besides if he had a Mate I needed to know." Riku reasoned.

Kairi groaned while Xion fell into fits of laughter. "Riku there are so many things wrong with this picture I don't even know where to begin!" Kairi cried.

"I just want to know what if Sora did have a Mate?" Xion piped up waving her hands around.

"Simple in my act of love I would have killed him and been Sora's shoulder to cry on, then we would mate!" Riku shouted gripping his heart.

Xion roared with laughter while Kairi gave me a list of reasons as to why I should stop hanging out with Riku. Afterwards she tried to convince him to tell Sora what he had done. Riku declined and walked into the kitchen to find some blood probably as Kairi just stood there shaking her head. We loved our Mates they didn't understand that if anything should happen to them then someone would have to pay.

"I'll never be able to look at you the same way again!" Xion cried gripping her sides. Wiping the tears she burst into another fit of laughter. "So what are your plans for the day?" She finally asked.

"I don't know stalk Roxas?" I offered shrugging. It didn't matter what anyone said more than likely I was going to end up stalking my own Mate.

Xion raised her hand and jumped up and down, "Can I come to? I promise I'll be good!" She cried.

"No! No ones going to stalk anyone! He'll never trust you again!" Kairi shouted running to the door and pressing herself against it. "No one is leaving here until they come back."

"That my dear is a chance I'm willing to take." I responded as Xion grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the back door. Riku was next with Kairi dragging up the rear.

"I have to know how this ends." She sighed as we all gathered into Kairi's small car. It was a bright pink unlike Xion's hearse it didn't have as much room. We complained the whole way there that we were going to be spotted but as Kairi pointed out no self respecting man, Vampire or Dhampir would ever be caught dead riding in her car. She had a point as Riku gagged all the way down claiming that the car was turning him even gayer.

We approached the mall where Riku's GPS was leading us and parked at one of the nearby stores. Heading inside we were directed to the food court… Sora really loved food but he loved sweets the most. They were off in a corner the three of them munching on pizza, Leon leaned over taking his thumb to wipe Roxas' cheek off. Growling I tried, well Riku and Xion held me back, not go over there and swipe my Mate away. His cheeks grew a bright red as Sora giggled.

Hiding behind one of the walls Riku and I crouched down watching the three of them as they ate. The mall would be closing around twelve that night so they had time. After eating they headed off towards one of the clothing stores, Riku and I ended up hiding in the rack of clothes together as the sisters left us to go shopping. Apparently they were too embarrassed, well Kairi was Xion just got bored, to be seen with us and Xion made us promise that we'd tell her exactly what happened once we were caught.

We ended up following them from store to store until they came upon a jewelry store. Roxas scurried over to one of the plated glass windows pressing his forehead against it. I almost gave up and punched Leon in the face when the sales clerk handed Roxas a ring and he in turn put it on Leon's finger. That _bastard_ stealing Mate! I was going to kill him! Growling Riku tugged me back and forced me forward before we were seen, Sora had been getting suspicious and kept looking around only to shrug before continuing on. We left before our Mates could find out and once we found the girls we were back in the car and heading off.

"So you mean nothing happened?" Xion whined turning around to stare at us.

"No we weren't caught… although Axel saw something quiet interesting." Riku chuckled.

"Leon is stealing my Mate! I saw Roxas putting a ring on his finger! I'll kill him when they get home! He's never allowed out with him again!" I roared I was absolutely shaking with fury.

I continued to rant until we got home, five minutes later the door opened up Leon followed by two very excited Dhampirs bounded in. Roxas rushed over and made an attempt to climb my body so that he could kiss me. "Thank you Axel! We had so much fun today… thank you for letting me go. I'll reward you tonight if you'd like." He whispered the part in my ear followed by a quick lick to the shell of my ear. "I got you something while I was out…." He continued leaning back on the balls of his feet.

Holding out his hand there was a little box perched inside of it. Taking the box I opened it up to reveal a silver ring with our names Roxas & Axel engraved in it. "Roxy…" I started.

"Leon's fingers are as small as yours so I made him put it on to see if it would fit… if it doesn't I'll take it back and get it resized." He grinned at me and I couldn't stop myself from picking him up and kissing him deeply. His hands ran through my hair as he moaned. Growling I pulled back to nip his Mark, he started panting and I set him down long enough to let him put the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

** Roxas POV **

Everything fit perfect… everything was going perfect this whole day was… Axel even had to bow down to me and apologize. Riku took as many pictures as he could before Axel chased him around with his Chakrams. Sighing I realized I couldn't leave Axel... I couldn't ever leave him. My life wouldn't be complete without him. Three days passed, if I was going to die I had no regrets.

It was one night that the door slammed open and Luxord along with two other guys dressed in black stormed in the house weapons raised. Cloud brought up the rear and when he saw Leon he growled. Pulling his sword out Leon dodged just in time just as the sword sliced the couch in half. I stood there frozen as Cloud whipped around and glared at me. Taking a step back Axel pulled me behind him his hand around my wrist was painful but it was like an anchor. I wanted to cry, my brother he wasn't really doing this was he? More guys poured in none of them I recognized Riku was currently pinned against a wall as someone wearing a black cloak carried his Mate down the stairs. Kairi and Xion were currently backed into a corner.

"Leon! You traitor!" Axel screamed as someone else grabbed him and threw him down on the ground.

"I swear I didn't do this..." He whispered his eyes going wide. "How did... did you find us?"

"Love your so simple. Do you think I didn't know what you were planning?" Cloud grinned walking over and lifting my Mate's face up. "And you you're mine now..."

Sora was out of it as they carried him off while they ended up putting what felt like handcuffs on my wrists to keep me restrained. "Axel! Axel no! Axel!" I continued screaming his name as if that would make things change. They dragged us off taking Kairi and Xion with us before injecting Axel and Riku with what looked like a vial of blood? They fell to the floor in a heap before the men took their arms and dragged them off.

"You know where to take them." Cloud muttered just as someone hit me over the head.

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out by now I love cliffhangers... hehehe anyway chapter 10 shouldn't be to far behind. I've wrote more than half of it already so just be on the look out! Hmmmm I'm interested to know, do you guys really think Leon betrayed them? Oh well more answers to come in chapter 10! Review and let me know what you think! I'll see you guys in chapter 10 **

**xoxo Royal **


	10. Dead or Alive?

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok so I'm just gonna warn you know there will be a few POV changes so I'm sorry! Haha anyway here's chaper 10 I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks again you guys for all the reviews and favorites ya'll totally make my day! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own!**

** Chapter 10: Dead or Alive?**

** Roxas POV**

Floating... I was floating again. When I landed I was in Demyx's arms and he was running his fingers through my hair. Where was Axel? I wanted my Axel back... I must have said his name because Demyx smiled sadly. "He's dead..." Dead? Axel was dead? No... no! No! Axel couldn't be dead! No! This was my fault... my Mate was dead because of me... my Mate... I just remembered and now he was gone... why did this have to happen?

As I was crying from the corner of my eye I saw Zexion, flicking his wrist Demyx screamed and was gone in a puff of smoke. "That wasn't Demyx! Roxas hurry up you have to tell us now what's going on? I can't get in touch with Sora... damn it... they're coming Roxas stay here don't wake up... Roxas, Roxas!" Zexion called as I watched him go further and further away from me.

I woke up with a start to find myself handcuffed to the wall, Axel was sitting in front of me his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. But when I called his name I realized this wasn't my Axel, when he opened his eyes they were blood red. He lunged for me and I screamed as he missed me by inches. When he growled it sounded so farel I didn't even recognize him. "Axel?" I whimpered reaching my hands out.

"He won't remember you... he's too far gone." Cloud chuckled leaning back against the wall. Once I saw the table stained with blood I knew where we were and I knew what Cloud was planning.

"You're going to make Axel kill me aren't you?" I whispered tears gathering at the corners of my eyes and finally falling.

"You see Roxas Vampires there such nasty creatures, knock them out with a few drugs and they go crazy... he can smell it you know... your blood just look at him." Cloud chuckled running his fingers through Axel's hair. His eyes were trained on me as I tried to inch away. He lunged again sinking his nails into my hand pulling bits of flesh with them. "Xemnas made something special, he said that it make Axel do whatever I wanted... and I wanted him to kill you."

Smiling he bared his fangs at me which with were dripping with saliva. "Blood... His I want it!" Axel roared lunging at me again.

"Now, now just wait love you'll get his blood." Cloud cooed bringing his lips to Axel's. I had to sit there and watch as he stuck his tongue down my Mate's throat. I knew Axel wasn't his self right now but I had to wonder did he used to kiss Cloud like that? The way he groaned lifting his arms to wrap them around Cloud's neck bringing him closer. Did he still have feelings for my brother?

I couldn't stop looking it was as I was watching a train wreck. The way they were kissing it was so sensual just like the way Axel used to kiss me. The way he _did_ kiss me... but I had been so horrible to him... What if Leon really did betray us? The way he just stood there I couldn't believe that Leon would do that. Pulling back Cloud grinned, "He's always been a good kisser hasn't he? Thanks for training him for me I'll take him back now." Sauntering off Axel watched a low growl in his throat that sounded like approval.

When the door slammed shut behind him I tried my best to get as close to Axel as the chains would allow me. "Axel... please you have to remember me. I love you Axel please don't do what Cloud says!" I whimpered.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" Axel growled. "Who would want to even Mate with you... just look at you! How many men have you slept with? I can't wait to kill you... your blood is so sweet tasting. I never even loved you besides who would? You tore Cloud and I apart!" He continued to pull at the chains until he broke free from the wall. Tackling me to the ground his fingers threaded in my shirt as I felt his fangs sink into my neck.

My vision was swimming as he continued to drink my blood. There was no pain only pleasure, I was sure I heard screaming somewhere but I'm not sure where. I tried to move my body but it felt frozen and my lips felt thick as I tried to convey to Axel that I didn't blame him. That I still loved him with all my heart. I knew he wasn't himself… I knew he didn't mean anything he said but I couldn't find a way to tell him. Just like in the vision I had I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight.

Vision blurred I dropped my head to the ground and closed my eyes. I was so tired but I had to tell Axel… had to make sure that everything was ok that he was ok. I think I remember telling him that I loved him but I wasn't quiet sure. When I woke up I was in a room filled with light. There was a woman there with long fire red hair, she was like the feminine version of Axel. Her eyes were a bright green and she was tall with pale skin like Axel's. Turning she smiled when she saw me bringing me close, "It's not your time yet young one." She crooned.

**Axel's POV**

Roxas no run! Run Roxas get away from me! I didn't want to hurt him, I really didn't want to hurt him! My body was acting on its on as if I were no longer in control of my body. Somehow I remembered kissing someone, was that Roxas I was kissing? No it was Cloud something in my body reacted to the kiss and as I watched him saunter off I couldn't stop the growl that bubbled out.

"Axel... please you have to remember me. I love you Axel please don't do what Cloud says!" Roxas was saying he was tugging at the chains that held us to the walls. I wanted so badly to reach out and pull him close. I wanted so badly for this to be a dream but I couldn't stop the words as they flowed out of my mouth.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" I shouted. "Who would want to even Mate with you... just look at you! How many men have you slept with? I can't wait to kill you... your blood is so sweet tasting. I never even loved you besides who would? You tore Cloud and I apart!" No Roxas I didn't mean that! I didn't mean any of it! Suddenly I tore the chains off the wall and tackled Roxas to the ground.

He didn't scream or cry out or even beg me to stop he just lay there his mouth moving over and over but no sound ever came out. His arms wound around my waist and he pulled me close. I couldn't stop drinking his blood I just continued to let the blood flow, until I had drained him dry. Whatever they had injected me with had finally worn off and when I finally realized what I had done I screamed. Roxas lay there his eyes closed with his throat torn out, blood continued pooling from the wound and I scrambled to get as far away from the body as possible.

No! No… no I didn't do this, I couldn't have done this! No Roxas was dead… Roxas was dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Cloud grinning. "Good boy Axel… very good boy." He crooned.

"Why?" I whispered crying for the first time in many years. "He's dead! He's dead, my Mate is dead! It's all my fault… I killed him."

Standing up on my wobbly legs I reached my hands out and grabbed Cloud for support. He smiled at me gently until I wrapped my hands around his neck, I wanted him to die he needed to pay! "I will kill you… I will get revenge for my Mate!" I screamed pressing my hands against his throat.

Someone grabbed me and threw me off of Cloud, looking around I saw it was Leon. "You traitor! You fucking traitor!" I ran at him my Chakrams drawn. He flicked his wrist as I ran into what felt like a brick wall. A shield? He brought a _shield_ up?

"Stop! Please… stop this! I still love him Axel. I never betrayed you guys! I would never betray you but this… this isn't going to bring Roxas back!" Leon cried he was standing in front of Cloud his arms spread. Flicking his wrist I fell to the ground as the shield was taken away.

"I don't care! I want him dead! Let me kill him! You fucking bastard!" Tears sprang to my eyes and I pounded the ground in frustration. "I hate you… I HATE YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Cloud stepped forward cupping my chin he brought me up to look at him. "I still love you Axel why can't you see that?" Grabbing my arm he swung me to the side I only stopped when my head hit the wall.

Charging forward I threw one of my Chakrams dousing it with fire, he dodged it at the last second. The fire was put out rather quickly as it hit the cold cobbled ground. Slicing the air I felt the large blade nick my back, turning around I put my last Chakram up just in time defending the blow.

Cloud ducked when I threw a large fire ball at him but I was able to burn his pants leg. He slapped at the fire as I rounded the corner throwing my last Chakram. It embedded itself in his chest and he laughed disappering in a puff of smoke. Grabbing my chin he jerked my head up placing the large blade under my throat.

"I don't want to kill you Axel." He whispered trying to control the heavy blade.

"I'd rather be dead and with my Mate then to suffer in this hell hole!" I spat kicking his kneecap and shattering it. He screamed in agony dropping the blade. Kicking it to the side I walked towards him summoning my Chakrams from the ground where they lay.

Grinning Cloud knocked me down, stunned I sat there as he grabbed his sword now only a foot or two away and pressed it again to my throat. "Just kidding." He crooned.

Leon came up behind him knocking Cloud to the side. "I can't take this anymore! Cloud… its over I'm done!" Leon was now standing in front of us again but this time he was guarding me. His hands were outstretched and he was shaking. "You love him more than you love me… I get that. I just thought staying by your side was going to be enough for me but its not… I'm so sorry. You saved me from Xemnas and what he was planning on doing to me and for that I owe you my life. But I can no longer remain by your side anymore…."

Turning his back Leon helped pull me up and away from a stunned Cloud. He continued to apologize to me over and over even though it wasn't his fault. For now I just wanted to be by my Mate even if he was dead.

"Guys, guys! He's alive… he's still breathing but just barely." Snapping my head towards the voice I saw Riku but he was covered in blood. Sora was standing behind him twitching nervously. "I told you I wasn't going to let them take my Mate." Riku pulled out a phone and dialed Zexion, well at least I hoped it was Zexion. Rushing over I gathered Roxas in my arms.

"Roxy, you're ok. Everythings going to be ok, please stay with me. Don't leave me here alone again. Please I'm begging you!" I dropped my head on his forehead and let my tears slide down his cheeks.

Warm hands encircled mine, looking up Sora had a piece of cloth that he was pressing against Roxas neck. When Cloud walked over I growled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" He looked different this time his eyes were as big as saucers and Leon was holding his hand leaning his head against his shoulder. Even when he dropped down on his knees beside Roxas I growled when he tried to touch my Mate. "Don't even think about it! I don't even want you near him!"

"This is my fault… everything is all my fault. I'm so sorry Axel… Xemnas he fed my sadness and anger that I had been holding back. He kept saying I could get you back that there was a way. I was so stupid to even think that and now my baby brother he's dead." Cloud didn't make a move to touch him he stayed where he was until Zexion came in.

Making sure that nothing serious was broken I was able to pick him up and carry him to the car that was waiting for us. Cloud and Leon were no where to be found. Once we made it to the hospital I laid Roxas down while Zexion called for Olette and Demyx they wouldn't let me stay in the room so with a kiss to his forehead I left the hospital never to return.

Strangely enough I ended up heading towards a church. It was an old run down church the windows were broken and there was graffiti everywhere. The cross that was standing in the ground hadn't been touched. Walking inside the pews were filled with dust, the hymnal books had long been taken out. Picking a seat towards the front I bowed my head.

I didn't say anything I didn't even pray… no one would listen to me anyway. As night started to turn into day I contemplated just sitting at the pew, it would be a peaceful death. I would simply turn into ash and be reunited with Roxas right? I'm not sure what made me get up but there was a tugging on my arm so when I got up I felt like I was being pushed towards the back of the church. I ended up in one of the Sunday schools that had a black sheet covering its window.

There was a small chalk board hanging on the wall so before the sun rose I decided I would just draw. I wasn't surprised to see my drawing was a picture of Roxas, he was smiling in the picture he was so beautiful. Dropping to the ground I swear I saw Roxas standing in front of me. "I'll be back…" He whispered touching my cheek just as my eyes closed.

When I was a child I was told that Vampires couldn't dream… maybe they were right and maybe they were wrong. But I swear I dreamed of Roxas, he was smiling at me and cupped my face. Kissing me slowly he pulled away and wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him tightly to my chest. I didn't want to let him go ever. But sadly dreams are just dreams... Roxas was long gone wasn't he?

When I finally woke up I saw there was a message on my phone. "You fucking bastard! When I wake up there better be a message on my phone as to where you are! I can't believe you right now! You're just going to give up on him is that it? Fuck you Axel... fuck you." Once the line went dead I contemplated deleting the message before just saving it and curling up on the floor.

Three days passed before I grabbed my phone and dialed Riku's number. He didn't answer the phone but once I left the message of my whereabouts it wasn't an hour later and there were crashing sounds in the church. I had been enjoying my time alone as Riku finally made it in the room Sora close behind. "You ass! I didn't say respond to me three days later!"

Sora chuckled and came around to sit beside Riku on one of the chairs. "How..." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "How is he?"

"He's not going to get any better unless your by his side." Sora piped up reaching out to take my hands in his small ones. "Please go to him..."

"I can't, I just can't." I started.

"Cut the bullshit! He's your Mate! So what? You attacked him and almost killed him..." Riku tried going over and shaking me until my brain rattled around in my head.

"That's right! I almost killed him! He'll be better off without me! I don't want to hurt him... I swore that I'd never hurt him!" I cried sinking back down to the ground.

Riku turned his head over to Sora who smiled and nodded. Standing up he kissed Riku on the cheek and headed out. "Sora and I weren't always like this Axel. When I first met him I was head over heels for him. I loved him without even really knowing him... After we started to date I swore to him that I would always protect him. But I didn't... I hurt him Axel... I was so jealous of anyone that he was close to that I made him stop seeing them. He was so scared of me, I accused him of cheating on me. I... I... I even hit him Axel! I was so angry... everyone tried to get him to leave me.

"But he wouldn't he just wouldn't leave! He told me over and over that he loved me and that he would never leave. But I kept hurting him... Finally after a few years it dawned on me that nothing I did was going to make him leave. We've been much happier ever since, Axel just go to him. He needs you right now." Riku was right I didn't want to see him because I didn't want to hurt him again. "Axel have you eaten in these past three days?"

"No... I haven't even left this church or this room. I confined myself in here so that I wouldn't hurt anyone." I responded not meeting Riku's eye.

"Damn it Axel I'm not your mother! You need to feed! You know we can't go more than a week without feeding. Sora come here!" Riku called. Sora bounded in grinning from ear to ear.

"Axel's coming back with us?" He asked skipping over to sit in Riku's lap.

"Yes love Axel is coming back with us... I need you to do me a favor. Axel hasn't fed in a while would you mind if he took some of your blood? You know you don't have to say yes." Riku said nuzzling his Mate's neck. To me he said, "I'm only doing this because I've known you for so long. Don't think for a minute that I trust you with my Mate." Baring his fangs Sora walked over and sat in my lap.

Pulling his long sleeved shirt up he exposed his wrist to my mouth. "Sora no I can't I'm sorry. Riku I'm going to see Roxas... Sora no, Sommpphh!" Sora pressed his wrist to my lips, my fangs popped out and I quickly bit into the soft flesh. Tearing my mouth away was hard especially when I'd only gotten but a taste of the blood. "No! I will not feed until Roxas is better!"

"You idiot! You can't go that long without blood!" Riku shouted.

Getting up Sora crossed over back to Riku, he whispered something in his ear to which Riku nodded. Sighing he and Sora agreed on something, ushering me out of the small church we headed off to the hospital. Once there Olette ran over and pulled me close before slapping me. "You've made us worry! I'm sorry Axel. Roxas... he isn't doing good at all.. there expecting him not to make it." Olette was in tears and I was floored. Tugging on my arm she led me into a small room.

Roxas looked so tiny on the bed as if these last few days had been longer. There were ivs hooked to his arms and machines everywhere beeping. I wanted to rip them off of his body he shouldn't have to endure that! Not because of _me_! Slowly I crawled on the bed and made myself as comfortable as I could. "I'm so sorry Roxy.. I love you so much."

I hadn't been lying there long when Zexion followed by Demyx came in. "Glad you could finally make it." Zexion sighed going over to take Roxas vitals. "I thought you should know Cloud has been here to. But don't worry he's fine now." After he was done Zexion stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked more tired than usual.

"Really he's gotten a lot better in these past three days. Zexion has been counseling him and he's even been visiting Roxas. But don't worry he was supervised." Demyx said.

Yawning Zexion nodded, "Yes... he's been doing very good... Demyx will you get me... get me the... damn it! Sorry I haven't been getting much sleep. I've been able to fight it off to check on Roxas every few hours. Olette and Demyx have been tending to Roxas while I've been talking to Cloud. Xemnas has him very confused right now... he believed that the only way to get you back was to kill his own brother... grief can be a very cruel thing. Don't judge him to hard though."

"Zexy... I think you should go to sleep Axel's here now and Olette and I can take it from here. He should be on the mend now right?" Demyx asked walking over to wrap his arms around his Mate. Zexion nodded wobbling on unsteady legs as Demyx tried to steer him back to his office.

"What do you mean he'll be on the mend with me here?" I questioned sitting up.

"It's very... its all very odd for some reason when a Vampire and Dhamphir Mate and the Dhamphir gets badly injured its as if they draw the life force they need in order to heal themselves faster then they can by themselves. Same if you were to be on the brink of death all Roxas would have to do is feed you his blood, you would be better within a matter of hours. I wish I knew more but if you stay by him then he'll recover." Demyx allowed Zexion to take him out of the room to get some much needed rest as I curled back up on the bed beside my Mate.

** Roxas POV**

"Young one… you're not supposed to be here. Its not yet your time you need to go back." The lady with red hair said. Go back? Go back where? Oh wait! Go back home right? "Go back to your Mate he's waiting for you." She said taking my hand in hers.

"How do I go back?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I enjoyed being here it was nice and warm. I didn't realize how much I missed the light. When I closed my eyes I could imagine being barefoot and feeling the grass under my toes like when I was a child. How the sun would warm my face and the times I would bring a blanket outside under one of the old trees and read. Did I even want to go back? I liked it here... it was nice... welcoming.

"You know the way back, he's waiting for you. He misses you very much. You have to tell him that everything will be ok. He didn't mean to hurt you." She was wearing a bright green dress, the color of someone's eyes... whose eyes? "You can't be forgetting him that quickly can you?" Sniffing the air she wrinkled her nose before smiling again... it wasn't as genuine this time.

"You've been here once before the man with golden blond hair took you here didn't he? To erase your memories? Young one you need to leave _now!_ Here I'll open the way for you!" She waved her hands and a portal filled to the brim with blackness opened up. Grabbing my hand she pushed me in and waved as the portal closed behind her.

I had just gotten used to the light... where was I? This darkness I didn't like it. Brushing myself off I decided I wasn't going to get very far by just standing here. Taking a tentative step forward I put one foot in front of the other until I was walking at a brisk pace. There was nothing but darkness here with a flash of light every once and a while. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Pushing myself forward I ran as fast as I could never once running out of breath.

I had to get back, get back to where though? I didn't even know where I was or even where I was going! As I was running I heard a voice that made me pick up my pace it was like liquid honey.

"I miss you... come back to me soon." It said. That voice alone drove me forward I didn't understand why but I knew that voice wouldn't lie to me. I wasn't sure how long I ran I just quickened my pace hoping to hear that voice again.

"Love you... so sorry..." Broken was the only way to describe how the voice sounded. The owner was so heartbroken I couldn't let him be, he wasn't supposed to ever sound like that! I had to make sure he was ok! But who was _he_? I couldn't stop now I had to find him I had to make him see that I was ok!

"... Understand if you leave me... just com..." I was ready to give up how long had I been running? Minutes? Hours? Weeks? Years? How _long_?! The voice was only getting more desperate by the second! His voice was fading in and out but the message was still the same, he needed me. Whoever this was he needed me, or he wouldn't be calling me right? I had to keep going I couldn't stop!

Flashes of red and green penetrated the darkness the closer I got to my destination. Part of me wanted to stop and stay here that maybe I was going to be stuck here forever but the voice never wavered the message he was sending still the same. When the red and green began to pulsate I knew I was very close! It was like a heartbeat, over and over they broke the monotony of the blackness.

There seemed to be a portal the closer I got it showed a man with fire engine red hair. He was lying on my chest panting, he looked haggard and worn out. His eyes were closed and there were fangs protuding from his gums. His arms was torn into pieces and was dripping crimson red blood. He looked like he had been sweating, his eyes fluttered open and he started at me a moment before resting his head back on my chest. My feet carried me closer to the portal until I was only arms length away.

"...iss you...com... ack... ple..." His words were broken but I understood the meaning. His name flowed so effortlessly to my lips and as I silently said the name the me that was lying there in the hosptial bed hooked up to the ivs and machines must have said it out loud, because the man with fire engine red hair had managed to pick himself up and stare at me.

**Axel's POV **

How long had I been lying there? Days probably the machines were keeping my Mate alive and I had long since torn into my own flesh to keep from feeding on my Mate for fear that I would hurt him again. I had been talking to him constantly never leaving his side, even when Cloud had come to visit him. He indeed was doing better but I don't think I could ever trust him with my Mate again.

Riku had come by often asking if I was ok and threatening me that he was going to hook a iv of blood up to my arm if Roxas didn't wake up soon.

My arm was bleeding and I was lying on Roxas chest when I heard it. "Axel." Picking my head up I weakly stared at my Mate willing him to say my name again. I knew I wasn't dreaming... I couldn't be right?

Eyes fluttering open I was met with the most beautiful set of ocean blue eyes. Roxas was alive... Roxas was going to be ok!

**A/N: OK well were getting towards the end here! I hope everyone has been enjoying this. There's only about a chapter or two more left. So read and review let me know what you think! Thank you guys again so much for reading this I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed this! So read, review and let me know what you think! Also I usually say this after but if you'd ever like me to write something for you just PM or review me I love writing so I'm done whoring myself out now! Review!**

**xoxo Royal!**


	11. The End

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Sorry its been so long since I've posted but I have a good reason! Buuut I'll tell you that after the last chapter. Yeah I know I'm sorry I'm not very good at ending stories but here it is the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own!**

**Chapter 11: The End**  
** Roxas POV**

Axel... I was here with Axel. He was staring at me eyes shinning in the low florescent light. "Roxy... Angel your ok." He whispered crawling up to press his lips to mine.

My tongue felt thick so I just nodded instead of trying to talk. I wanted to tell him everything! That I was ok that I loved him, that everything would be fine. _We_ would be fine! Cupping his face he leaned in eyes hooded, sighing he grabbed my hands in his kissing each of my fingertips. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes and spilled over at the affection.

"So sorry Angel. I love you so much please forgive me." He whispered nuzzling my hands.

All I could do was nod and hope for the best. My body was tired and aching, the machines that were hooked up to me continued there loud beeping. "Love..." Was all I could manage to get out before Axel's lips descended on mine.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him so that he was lying on top of me. His hair was so soft as threaded my fingers through the mass. He didn't miss a beat as his tongue snaked out and found its way into my mouth, licking over my teeth and massaging my tongue. His hands wound their way up the hospital gown I was wearing to tweak my nipples.

Quickly he sat up his hands hurriedly going to his sides. What was going on? "Come...back." I tried to say it in a commanding tone but I couldn't seem to get my tongue to work. Dizzy I reached my hands out only for Axel to scoot away. Had I done something?

Whimpering I reached my hand out again only for Axel to jump up as if he were on fire. "Your ok... that's all that matters I have to go now." Turning on his heel he was off.

Hurriedly I got out of the bed falling on the ground as my legs went out from under me. Turning around Axel looked at me as I began slowly crawling towards him. "No..." I whimpered letting the tears fall freely. I had just gotten him back I couldn't lose him not again.

The machines were going crazy the beeping was loud and annoying drowning out my whimpers as I silently pleaded for Axel to come back. My neck was throbbing and all I wanted was to go to sleep but not without my Mate. His fire-red hair had lost some of its sheen in the last few days, he even looked like he had lost weight if that was even possible for a Vampire. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to be fidgeting as he debated whether to come to me.

Holding my arms out I reached for him knowing he was to far away for me to touch him. I would follow him where ever he went. The sound of feet pounding down the hall caught my attention and before the doors slid open Axel had run over and scooped me up in his arms. Cloud along with Demyx and Olette filed in the room taking the scene in. The iv pole lay on the ground the needle having been ripped from my arm.

My eyes must have looked red and puffy while Axel wore a look of guilt. "Don't!" I wailed gripping his shirt and pulling him close.

No one said a word as they helped me get back in bed covering me up before replacing the needle with a new one. "This will help you sleep." Olette responded kissing my forehead.

"Stay." I whispered reaching my hand out to Axel. I was afraid he would get up and leave but he only nodded and walked over sitting on the bed beside me. Finally after much staring he layed down beside me wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me in. "Stay... Stay." Was all I could say not convinced that he would stay by me as my eyes drifted closed.

When I woke up I saw Axel hunched over there were markers spilled around him and a small white sheet of paper. Reaching out I tugged on his arm causing him to jump and pull the paper behind his back. HIs eyes were wide as saucers until he realized it was me.

"Did you sleep good?" Axel asked running his fingers through my hair.

"No... more sleep." My tongue felt less thick and my body instantly relaxed under his touch. My throat was aching with a dull pain but I was sure they had hooked me up to some powerful numbing medication.

Axel smiled and shook his head, "So willful... its hard to say no to you with that kind of face." Kissing my forehead he placed the paper on a nearby table and snuggled under the covers with me. "I'm so sorry I left you, I thought it was the only way. I didn't think you'd want me to stay after what I did to you."

"I love you! You don't have a right to decide what I want... I can't be without you Axel. Not again." Gripping his hands I pulled them up so they were cupping my face. His thumbs made slow circles along my cheeks murmuring soothing words.

We lay there quietly for a long while just holding each other tight. When the door opened we didn't really bother looking to see who it was figuring it was just Olette or Demyx.

I was surprised to see however that it was Cloud, once Axel saw who it was he jumped out of the bed standing protectively in front of me. He only stood that way for about a minute before fatigue took over and he collapsed. "Axel!" I tried hard to get out of the bed but only managed to fall beside my Mate.

"Don't you dare come near him! I don't trust you!" He tried to growl but it came out sounding more like a whimper.

"Have you been feeding properly?" Cloud asked kneeling down beside us holding a hand out to pull Axel up.

Swiping the hand away Axel stood up on wobbly legs trying hard to help me up. "That's none of your business." He spat scooping me up only for his knees to buckle. The machines that I was still hooked to were going crazy as Cloud offered to help Axel who only refused.

Slamming the door open Olette and Demyx rushed in just as Cloud managed to pry Axel away from me and scoop me up. Placing me back in the bed Olette and Demyx helped Axel up who was swaying on his feet as if he were drunk. Axel had always been very proud so it didn't surprise me when he swatted the help away and crawled back in the bed himself.

"I'm fine..." He started.

"Your not fine! You haven't been feeding since you hurt Roxas so don't give me that bullshit!" Riku growled making his way into the room, Sora was never far behind him so it didn't surprise me when he came in behind RIku holding onto his shirt.

Seeing Cloud he started to shake but Riku pulled him in his arms as Sora hid himself in RIku's shirt. Tearing my eyes away from Riku I turned to Axel not believing what I was hearing. "Axel...?" I whispered tugging on his arm.

"I don't want to hurt you especially again! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! So no I haven't been feeding, I promised myself I wouldn't until you were better!" He cried pulling away from he. He didn't have much strength so he was forced to stay on the bed.

"Axel... please you have to feed you know that!" I scolded tugging his arm to try and make him turn around.

Olette managed to drag Demyx out of the room who clearly wanted to stay while Cloud stood there hands in his pocket looking very out of place. Sora couldn't keep his eyes off my brother as he gripped Riku's shirt tightly, while Riku continued to soothingly run his fingers through Sora's hair.

The door opened again just as Leon burst through his eyes finding Cloud he visibly relaxed walking over and looping his arm through Cloud's. "Have you told him?" Leon asked his eyes looked red as if he had been crying. Leon was always very strong and I had never seen him cry before.

"I was just about to." Cloud responded placing his hand on Leon's.

"What? What's going on? Leon are you ok?" I questioned reaching my hands out. Crossing the room Leon pulled me to his chest kissing the top of my head.

"We think its best if we leave for now. You probably don't trust me and I know for a fact Axel, Riku and Sora don't. I just have to get out of here for a while this town... it's suffocating me. Naminé will be staying here though it's just Leon and I, I'm so sorry for what I put you two through. I love you very much Roxas." Cloud had taken only two steps forward but stopped short when Axel started growling.

"I love you to Cloud... Just promise me you guys will be safe. Axel stop growling Cloud won't hurt us again. I know he won't." Axel mumbled something before turning over his back facing me. Cloud was hesitant as he made his way over. Reaching a hand out I drew him in to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. "I'm not mad at you Cloud I want you to know that. I still love you, your still my older brother."

Wrapping my arms around his waist I drew him into a hug. I knew this was something he had to do, but I was still going to miss him. All the anger I had once felt was now gone and replaced with a peace I couldn't quiet describe. Both of them looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep.

Leon was the first one to get up giving me a hug and kissing my forehead. "We'll see each other again Roxas don't worry."

Cloud was next wrapping me up in his strong arms. I let myself nestle into the warmth of his chest before he pulled away all to suddenly. "I love you Roxas..." He looked like he wanted to say more but he walked away with Leon. Closing the door behind them Riku turned to Sora who was still buried in RIku's shirt.

"Come on love lets go." Riku said practically carrying Sora out.

"Wait before you guys go!" Axel stated waving his arms around. Turning on his heel Riku walked over as Sora plucked the paper from Axel's hands.

Sora giggled as he handed the paper over to Riku who just snorted as he carried his lover away. Sora closed the door behind him and I listened closely as there was something put on the door and retreating footsteps. Turning to Axel he gave me this predatory smile, "Umm... Ax... what'd you do?" I asked trying to back up.

He pushed me back on the bed and kissed me, "Ah, ah Roxy lay back your still to weak." He hummed.

He nuzzled my neck and worked his way down his nose skimming down the gown that I was currently wearing. His fingers tweaked my nipples over the fabric and I moaned watching my Mate grin as he made his way down my body. The little heart monitor was going off, as my breathing picked up.

"Axel what... nggh! What if... ahh what if someone comes in?" I panted arching my back only for a slight pain to hit me.

"That's what the note I made was for." He crooned pulling the covers back. He wriggled his way down between my legs where he found out that I wasn't wearing any boxers. "Foxy Roxy not wearing any boxers _again_? What _will _I do with you?"

My face turned a bright red and I refused to answer as Axel chuckled. Helping me to sit up Axel made his way back down where he spread my legs. "Axel..." I whispered just as his warm breath came in contact with my penis.

He growled as a response taking the head into his warm mouth. The heart monitor screamed as my heart rate shot up. Sucking on the tip he continued going lower and lower relaxing his throat as he did so. It had been a while since my Mate had sucked me off, so I wasn't eager to finish my sentence.

He pulled out off with a loud pop and I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Axel... you... ahh nggh!" He pulled my shirt my up and nipped at my chest. He took one of my nipples in his hot and moist mouth his tongue making patterns.

Pulling his head back he groaned trying to pry my hands away. "Roxy! What do you want?" He questioned.

"I'm worried about you. When was the last time you've fed?" I asked. He didn't look any better, in fact he only seemed to be getting worse.

He shook his head, "Not for a while... I was afraid that I would hurt someone again... that I might hurt you again."

"Here," I offered my wrist with a smile but he just kissed it and placed it back on the bed. I was about to say something but he wriggled his way back down in between my legs exposing his fangs before sinking them into my left thigh. Axel's other favorite place to bite me was my inner thigh so I wasn't surprised as he continued drawing the blood out.

Moaning his hands moved to my cock as he started to pump it. I could already see the color return to his face as he drank my blood. His hands were like electricity as he continued to pump my aching need. It wasn't long until I was on the very edge.

"Axel!" I cried as hot cum spurted out to land on Axel's hands. Pulling away from my thigh he grinned licking the excess blood from around his lips before licking his fingers off.

Wiping me clean he crawled over and fell beside me, "I'm full... nap time." Pulling me down he kissed my cheek and tucked my head under his chin. We were falling asleep just as the sun came up.

**Four Weeks Later**

**Axel's POV**

Roxas was finally out of the hospital, his neck had healed quiet nicely except for a little scar that was left behind. Cloud and Leon hadn't shown their faces ever since they left but Roxas did often disappear to our room a few times a week to talk to "someone." He would never tell me who was calling.

Naminé was practically living at the hospital with Demyx and Zexion learning all she could about her power. She had shown a great love of helping people and was often found shadowing Olette as she made her rounds.

I knew who he was talking to but I always pretended to be curious for his sake. Roxas was finally happy and everything was over. His memories had fully returned and he and Sora had been getting along really great. Roxas and Sora had been frequently visiting the girls and we even once came home to a ransom note, something the girls had set up.

I still remembered bursting into their house that night a little after I had woken up to an empty bed. "We kidnapped your Mates!" Xion had exclaimed excitedly.

"_Xion_!" Kairi cried slapping her sister on the arm. "We didn't kidnap them per say we..."

"We Dhamphir... napped them?" Xion started giggling.

"Axel what are you doing here?" Roxas asked coming around the corner his eyes were wide and he rushed over throwing his arms around my waist. "I thought I told you, did you forget again?"

"No you just forgot to tell me." I answered pulling him as close as I could. Tipping his chin back I kissed him sweetly just a light peck of the lips before leaning down again and capturing his lips again. This time I ran my tongue along the seam of his lips, groaning he parted them for me as I slipped my tongue in his heated mouth.

"Ew! Guys get a room!" Hayner cried throwing a pillow at Roxas. Pulling away he easily dodged it. Roxas had also been getting closer with Hayner and Pence and I couldn't stop the jealousy from rising in me even if they were both straight.

I didn't like anyone being close to my Mate. Roxas always slept with me every night, I made sure of that even if we were angry at each other and both slept on the couch. Later that morning before the sun rose I remembered as Roxas rushed in and drunkenly stumbled to our bedroom. Flopping on the bed he hurriedly kicked his shoes off and threw his clothes all but the pair of boxers he stole from me off. Curling up in my arms I pulled the covers over us and turned the lights off.

I vowed to keep Roxas safe and I wanted to make sure that no harm ever came to my Mate. To me his life was more important than mine. He didn't know but I had secretly arranged a visit from Leon and Cloud, they had been gone for almost a month and I knew Roxas was anxious to see them again. Maybe I still didn't trust Cloud but I trusted Leon, and I trusted my Mate and that was enough.

"Good night Roxy Angel, I love you." I murmured nuzzling my face in his hair.

Before I fell asleep I swear I heard him reply, "I love you to Axel."

**A/N: Hi ya! So I hope you guys enjoyed this story I sure enjoyed writing it. Sorry to see it end well anyway the reason why I'm so late in posting this story? I've been working on a new project, well a new story its called Teacher's Pet. Another Roxas and Axel story of course so I hope you guys will go check it out! So read and review and then go check out Teacher's Pet. Oh and don't worry Cloud is good this go round! Hehe**

**xoxo Royal**


	12. Sequel?

Rawr! Royal Drogon here! Sooo I got a review from TopazDragon98 requesting a sequel if possible. I have a few ideas and if anyone else wants a sequel review me or pm me. It won't be posted until after Teachers Pet but if you guys are interested I'll write one. Anywho bye for now! xoxo Royal 


End file.
